Sailor Moon: Broken Soul
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: Set after the battle with Sailor Chaos, Neo-Queen Serenity became Sailor Cosmos to save the world but now she is all alone having lost everyone. Wishing she could join her friends again the Silver Crystal has other ideas and sends her into a new world created from her selfless act.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is very much an AU story so although I have nearly all SM characters in this story, this is set in an alternate reality rather than what I normally do. Will change to M rating later I think.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything from the franchise, I make no profit from this. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the image used. However, I do own the storyline and my own OC characters :-)**

* * *

 **Act One**

A solemn silence fell over the broken silver haired Senshi as she fell backwards atop an asteroid orbiting near the planet Mars. She didn't know how long she had laid there and she didn't really care anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore. Against the backdrop of the starlit universe she travelled in silence, defeated. Her hair had remained in her trademark Odango hairstyle although rather than being round they were heart-shaped. The star symbol that usually glowed a bright golden colour was now merely shimmering against the star lights all around her. Her white cape spread across her back whilst her white staff was placed on her right side, untouched. And loathed

Silence, that all she heard now, silence, her constant unwanted companion. The smashing of asteroids and zipping past of shooting stars did nothing for her except reinforce the fact that she was now alone. It was bitter for her now she had returned to her form as a Sailor Senshi, was she a Sailor Senshi? She didn't know who or what she was anymore, none of it mattered. None of it could bring them back.

She looked towards her staff with half opened eyes. That staff had been the source of her power, the catalyst needed to fuse the powers she had collected from her fallen companions and destroy her greatest enemy, Chaos. She laughed a rueful laugh. She had never thought she would become a Senshi again. Hadn't she been told that once she had become Neo-Queen Serenity then that would be the end of it for her? But fate was a funny thing and the idea of time was always shifting, always diversifying and always changing. Before she knew it, she realised she never had a choice in the matter. Her life had been decided for her and she cursed fate for it.

She had thought her time of fighting was over the moment her daughter Small Lady took the throne. King Endymion had promised that from then on they could focus on themselves and live out their real dreams. The Sailor Senshi, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury had all expected to be able to live normal lives and allow the Sailor Quartet to take over. With the arrival of Helios she had thought her daughter wouldn't have to rule Crystal Tokyo on her own. Everything was finally falling into place, it was perfect.

Too damn perfect Sailor Cosmos thought. When was the last time anything had played out right for her since her reincarnation as Tsukino Usagi. Her relationship with Chiba Mamoru had still been doomed all along no matter how hard they fought against it. It was a relationship that should never have happened her mother had once said and yet it did and for a while, she was happy. No matter what Chaos had thrown at them they had got back up and won time and time again but not this time. This time if Chaos was truly going down then it would take something away from her, something precious. Sailor Cosmos never knew pain until that day when everything she had loved and held dear was taken away from her.

Why was she still breathing? Didn't fate know it hurt so bad to be breathing in and out for the last few millennia? From afar she had watched the planet she had once called home change and redevelop into something completely different, she hardly recognised Earth anymore, everything seemed so, ancient, old. Tokyo resembled something like feudal Japan now. Instead of wearing suits or jeans, people were wearing Kimono's, overcoats or long dresses. She could see it all from afar and it broke her heart. It cemented everything for her and made her feel isolated.

She could see them sometimes, their smiling faces waiting for her, waiting for her soul to join them so that they could all be re-born together. How long had they waited for that moment, instead of preparing for death, she just kept on living and she didn't know why. Hadn't enough time passed her by? She had sealed Chaos away and now it wouldn't be re-born for a very long time, it was too small and insignificant for her to even bother looking at it. Damn chaos, damn it for always following her and causing her misery, for what, the Legendary Silver Crystal? If Chaos had come back to her right now she would hand it over if it meant getting her friends, her love back. They had sacrificed their lives so that she could seal chaos away, so that she could carry on living. Hadn't Endymion always said that even if their bodies became dust that she, Serenity, would probably continue on after them? How painfully true his words had become. The echo of his words had slashed at her heart and continued to slash at her making her hate the possible immortality she had received. There must be a reason for all of this, there had to be?

After the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared, Sailor Cosmos had remembered seeing the bodies of people littered the ground, her friends' bodies, gradually disappearing amongst the stars of the heavens, their heavenly bodies turning into the mini balls of lights that represented their planetary symbols. Her daughter, Small Lady in the arms of Helios, her protector engrained in her mind that her daughter's life had been cut short, too short. Helios's spirit, grieved by the death of such a pure spirit retreated into the Golden Crystal and the object of beauty disappeared leaving Sailor Cosmos all alone amongst the ashes of her friends. What was all this fighting for? What was the reward? Shouldn't there have been a reward for all of this? All this fighting, all her damned life and yet she had nothing, nothing for all the hard won battles, all the sacrifices!

Who were the new guardians of Earth now? Did Earth have any protectors? She saw lights, bright lights encircling the planet. She didn't know what they were but these lights seemed divine, beyond anything she had ever seen. She closed her eyes, what did she care? These lights had nothing to do with her and she wanted nothing to do with them. She had seen enough battles in her life time and she was tired of it all, too tired.

She had thought about going to find out about the Sailor Starlight's but she knew the answer to her own questions, they were probably all dead too. She could feel their star seeds, all of their star seeds as if they were hovering around her. None of her friends spirits were prepared to leave her, they would simply wait for her no matter what realm their spirits were in, they wouldn't abandon her to complete oblivion.

But it was painful, seeing their images, speaking with their spirits. It hurt so much that there were times she thought she would die simply from crying too much, but death never came, not even close. So she travelled to different Galaxies and watched the growth of new planets. It was all miraculous to her, a miracle of life. She prayed they would all find happiness and achieve their dreams for that's all she had ever truly wanted out of life. She didn't care about riches, power or immortality; all she cared about was just being happy with her friends and laying her soul to rest with her true kindred spirit, Endymion.

A tear escaped the corner of her left eye. Her lips trembled. Every time she thought about him this feeling of overwhelming grief would capture her and rip her apart until there was nothing but an empty shell left. When did her life turn so sad, so miserable, and so unbearable? She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't do life, live life without them and yet she was damn well still alive, still breathing while her friends, her Mamo-chan had long ago lost their lives. It was so unfair, so cruel.

'Ah, what is this? What is this feeling? This feeling erupting inside me and making me feel again, the Silver Crystal?' Why was it humming against her chest forcing her to get up?

"Now is not the time to wallow dear one, now is the time to go, go back" a sweet kind voice played in Sailor Cosmos ear.

"Who are you? Are you the Legendary Silver Crystal? Speaking to me?" Sailor Cosmos asked, her voice echoing against the silence of the Universe.

"Yes, I am holding you together because you have one more mission to accomplish, and then you will rest" the voice said.

"Why have you kept me alive? Why!" Sailor Cosmos screamed out in anger, in frustration. The Silver Crystal was the reason her soul had not moved on, why she was still here all alone.

"I must be passed on to a new holder, a new Queen of the Moon born of another Moon Queen. You must live until that time comes to pass" the voice said kindly.

"But Small Lady was the future Queen of the Moon!" Sailor Cosmos spat out bitterly as an image of her dead daughter passed her mind. Oh her heart couldn't bare these thoughts; she was fine just lying there in silence.

"Your daughter's death was unforeseen but still, it came to be. Her soul will be reborn along with yours dear one but a new Queen must be born from you, go, go to earth and finish your mission, then your soul will rest….." the silver crystal engulfed Sailor Cosmos in a soft light cutting off any more words of protest. Engulfing her into a ball of soft, warm pink light, Sailor Cosmos was lifted off the asteroid easily and sent hurtling towards the planet she had once called home, the planet Earth.

* * *

How long had he been riding like this, silent? His companion, his best friend had respected his need for space and had kept quiet throughout their journey to nowhere in particular. The endless open space of rolling fields with rice paddies being taken care of seemed to be the typical scene he was used to seeing now, not the luxury he was used to. His black horse continued its gentle canter ahead of his silver haired friend. These people knew nothing, they didn't know the battles he had seen, had witnessed throughout his travels. The current ruler of their land was an arrogant man who cared nothing for justice which is why he had decided to leave his position as royal advisor and protector to the King, he was now nothing more than a glorified Ronin, master less regardless of his royal heritage. His companion had readily left with him that fateful day renouncing his own privileged as Chief Commander to the King's army and he too became a Ronin.

"Endymion, should we really stop by the district of Luna? You know the troubles there, not even the King wishes to go there" the silver haired man said placing his cold blue eyes on the man he viewed as his leader.

"The King is selfish Kunzite, my half-brother rarely goes anywhere unless it's filled with riches and gaiety" Endymion said as he looked about his surroundings.

"But the district of Luna is run by the War Lord Jiro, he has the whole place under his control, its filled with nothing but poverty and violence" Kunzite said as he made his white horse walk side by side Endymion's. Endymion was a sight to behold as he had gotten older and matured. His midnight black hair had grown just past his shoulders and was slightly messy at the top, some of his bangs hung over his piercing blue eyes and he had a navy coloured head band. He wore a long navy overcoat with criss-cross stitching on the hem. He wore black pants with black boots, a long pale blue over shirt with a deep V-neck and a silver beaded necklace. Endymion had grown into a well-built frame honed in from his training with Kunzite. His long sword was sheathed and on his right side.

"We are not there to sort their problems out, we just need a place to rest before continuing our travels, who knows, you might enjoy the violence…." Endymion said as a smirk erupted on his face. Kunzite huffed and then galloped ahead.

"Ah Kunzite, don't get all emotional on me" Endymion called out through his own chuckling.

"I'll give you emotional in a minute when I ram my sword up your….." Endymion was beside Kunzite stopping Kunzite from finishing his words by looking at him curiously.

"What was that?" Endymion asked mischievously, he had heard what Kunzite was muttering. Kunzite sweat dropped but maintained the façade of the cold commander.

"Nothing my Lord" Kunzite said.

"Hn" Endymion shrugged his shoulders and then sped ahead.

"I would like to see you try and erm, ram your sword where you intended too, the challenge is most exciting, you know I relish a challenge" Endymion said laughing as Kunzite sweat dropped some more. Honestly, what the hell was he doing travelling with this devil anyway!

* * *

Already arriving on the borders of the District of Luna was a stoic beauty with long black hair and violet eyes. Her bow was attached to her back as she wore the uniform that indicated she was a Miko. Huffing and puffing from her travels she ignored the young blonde haired man that had stood ahead of her. He was dressed in a simple grey long sleeved top that stopped by his knees and black pants with brown knee length boots. His own blue eyes scanned the entrance to the district of Luna. It was surrounded by tall walls and one large brown gated door that were still opened. The guards of course at the top were drunk.

"Are you sure about this Jadeite?" the black haired woman asked. Jadeite turned round and looked at the woman calmly.

"Yes Rei I am sure, this place is the only place without any spiritual guidance, this must surely anger the gods who protect us all, we must see this war lord and recommend ourselves for the task" Jadeite said solemnly. Rei stood a little taller and then stood next to him. The smell of smoke and blood made her want to throw up. She could well imagine the once beautiful land was now nothing more than a mere husk of its former glory. The poverty of this place was well known and the citizens were too frightened to escape.

"He could say no and kill us" Rei said as they started to walk through the gates.

"Everyone, no matter how evil, knows the importance of spirituality, he will not turn us away" Jadeite said trying to mask the shock on his face. A child was scavenging for food amongst the filth and rubbish that seemed to permeate the land.

"And what makes you think he will not turn us away?" Rei asked looking at the many scantily dressed women trying to get Jadeite's attention.

"Because we're the only Priest and Priestess that will come to this forsaken place" Jadeite said as they approached the lavish home of the war lord. There were still blossoms blooming but the colours were dying, the grass was more of a dull green rather than the lush green it should have been. A man with long silver hair and bronze coloured eyes stood there dressed in burgundy and black.

"What is your business here?" he asked. Rei knew he must have been from the Emblem Tribe, a tribe of people who were fire worshippers.

"We are here to see Lord Jiro, we are spiritual healers" Jadeite said confidently. The man raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hmm, I don't think any soul can be saved here but you're welcome to try" Jadeite looked at the man questioningly, this man obviously wasn't too happy about the situation he was in and yet he followed this tyrant lord.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to him" the silver haired man said. His hair was tied into a tight bun accentuating his narrow hansome features. Rei had a bad feeling about this place.

* * *

A woman was busy cooking inside the grand home of Lord Jiro. Her wavy brown hair was tied up with some covering her face as she kneaded the dough. Pots were filled with soup being cooked. The smell was tantalising as a man with long reddish brown hair came in, his brown eyes looking at the woman cooking away.

"Hmm Makoto, I think I might need to try some of that soup even before the Lord Jiro" he said as he let out a dark chuckle.

"Now Nephrite, you know it's the royal taster that gets to try it first" Makoto said as she turned around and smiled at Nephrite.

"Lucky man" he muttered as he walked inside the kitchen. He then walked behind Makoto and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then wiped away the little bit of flour that was on her right cheek and then placed a kiss on the same spot.

"After you're done maybe we could go out" Nephrite whispered into her ear. Makoto rested a little more into his chest and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm that would be nice" Makoto said smiling. Nephrite wore a long dark red overcoat and a light brown shirt and dark brown pants. Makoto had a simple light green Kimono on with dark green obi.

"I've just heard news that we have a Priest and Priestess here looking to work" Nephrite said. Mokoto turned around and looked at Nephrite.

"Is that wise for them? This place isn't safe, the King doesn't care about our district" Makoto said in a said voice. Nephrite hated hearing her sounding so sad.

"Let's not think about that selfish bastard, let's think about us, now that's a happy thought right?" Nephrite said making Makoto smile at him more brightly.

"Do you think we'll find a better leader, a kind one, I would really like that for the district of Luna" Makoto asked.

"It would be nice, I think the people would like that as well, they will rise up for a worthy leader and then we could transform this place back to the way it used to be, a place that rivalled the home of the King" Nephrite said through a sigh.

* * *

"Sorry Ami, another document for you to look over and sign for Jiro the terrible" a man with wavy blonde hair tied into a lose ponytail came in waving a piece of paper with a 'I am so sorry' look on his face. His green eyes looked on at the blue haired nymph he had a crush on. Ami sat down dressed in a light blue Kimono with glasses looking at the pile of papers she had just been through. Her place of work within the home of the Lord Jiro was wall lined with books, documents and more books. Placing a hand through her short locks of blue hair she sighed in frustration but looked kindly towards the man.

"Thank you Zoisite, I know you hate being the bearer of bad news" Ami said. Zoisite nodded and then handed her the pair of paper. Zoisite was dressed in a dark green overcoat and a long light green shirt with brown beads, brown pants and brown boots.

"How did we get here Zoisite, we used to work for the King" Ami asked. Zoisite sighed.

"We left when Prince Endymion left, he was the one we truly wished to serve but Endymion has no right to the throne. Coming here might have been a miscalculation huh" Zoisite said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, Jiro wouldn't let us leave would he, we had no choice in the end" Ami said as she looked at the document, it was another execution notice.

"They want to execute someone from the Sora Tribe, are they crazy? This could cause war" Ami asked looking at Zoisite said incredulously.

"I am sure he is aware, he has always wanted a war to force the King to come and visit and make erm, demands" Zoisite said as he walked towards the window and out towards the Outer Courtyard.

Ami then got up from her desk and walked towards Zoisite and then stood next to him. Zoisite restrained a blush at the closeness of the woman he was in love with. He could never tell her the truth, he feared ruining their friendship.

"Tell me, will there come a time when we'll get a kind ruler here? A ruler who only wants justice and peace" Ami asked more to herself. Zoisite looked down at Ami and then closed his eyes. He didn't need to answer, their thoughts were one and the same on the matter.

* * *

A blonde woman stood alone watching the tall broad figure of a man with shoulder length blonde hair and deep cold blue eyes sat down on a red throne. The room had six soldiers, three on each side in a straight line holding up their swords. The blonde woman was dressed in an orange Kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was partially held by a red bow and her blue eyes looked dull. She was tired, really tired but she was a maid, a maid had her duties to take care of. At least the Lord Jiro hadn't turned his lustful attentions towards her yet but it was only a matter of time, she was beautiful and kind hearted.

"Minako….come with me" an elderly lady appeared next to the blonde woman. Minako was grateful to be able to leave the room as Lord Jiro started speaking to the silver haired soldier that had greeted the Priest and Miko. Minako had thought the Miko, the new priestess of this place was beautiful. She felt sorry for them, they had no idea what they were letting themselves in for.

"Ah Min, where are we going?" Minako asked the elderly lady.

"Shut up, I just saved you, Jiro looked stressed and you know what happens when he is stressed" Min said as she walked down the hallway and out towards the gardens. Minako knew exactly what happens when Jiro was angry or stressed, he would take the nearest woman to him and force himself on them, raping them. Minako was the closest female to Jiro in that room. Jiro was an attractive man but he was cruel and evil and that showed in the way he sometimes would treat women, especially in intimate settings. Minako sighed in relief grateful for the smart cunning Min. But as they kept walking Minako started to feel there was something more. Min was still pulling Minako away with her towards the back gardens.

"What are we doing here?" Minako asked in a worried tone. Min didn't respond as she undid a hatch that led out towards the back and onto the village. Minako looked back and hoped no-one was following. Min then proceeded to rush past many shops that were still open. Hog roasts were being cooked and rice was being eaten yet there were still children going hungry on the streets, why did no-one care? They then took a sharp left down a dark alleyway until they reached a small door. Min took out an old rusty key and opened the door in the wall, a warm glow greeted Minako as they both went inside. Only the burning of the candles lit the room. It was a small room with a little desk, a coach with many pillows and there was a side door that led off to a bedroom.

"This is my friends place, I come here sometimes when she is away travelling though this time round I don't think she's coming back" Min said as Minako sat down.

"I have someone I want you to meet" Min said seriously. Minako at first was taken aback before a mischievous glint lit her eyes

"So finally the old crow has caught herself a man, is he submissive like you always wanted?" Minako teased. Min went red for only a split second before opening the only other door in the room. A woman came out with an odd hairstyle. It was in two buns on her head with the ends of hair coming down past her waist. Her bright blue eyes were a beautiful contrast to her golden blonde hair. She was dressed in a pastel pink Kimono with a dark pink obi. There was something about her that attracted Minako to her but she didn't know why. She was even more confused when the woman looked at Minako like she had seen a ghost.

"Who is she Min?" Minako asked captivated by the woman's eyes.

"Her name is Usagi, she doesn't know how she got here and she doesn't seem to have any family but I think she will save this place" Minako tore her gaze away from Usagi and then looked at Min.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"Well, I knew it the moment I saw her outside the gates to this place, she was special. She was just lying there on the ground with some sort of light surrounding her. Her outfit was something I had never seen before and then poof, it disappeared and she was naked! Well I couldn't leave the poor thing there so I quickly bought a Kimono from the nearest shop and dressed her. But that light, I have never seen anything like it. I think she is a gift from the gods to the district of Luna, she will save us!" Min announced shocking Mianko and Usagi at the same time.

This was not how Usagi had expected the day to go. It had started off bad when the Silver Crystal had dropped her on the cold ground without so much as a warning. She had remained asleep for hours too tired to get up. She was so cold. She had realised she was back on Earth but things felt different. She couldn't feel her friends' spirits near her anymore which had been a shock to the system. They had left her. She then heard a gasp and then the scuffling of feet. Great, this woman must have seen her as Sailor Cosmos. Fifteen minutes later the same gasp was heard again followed by the smooth feel of cotton on her skin, wait, she was naked! Damn the Silver Crystal! She had then got up to see a short elderly woman with grey hair and sharp blue eyes.

"My name is Min dear one, come with me Saviour of Luna, I will take you somewhere where you will be safe" Min had said forcing her to get up.

"What is your name?" Min had asked.

"Usagi" she said, no, was it her who said that or was it the Silver Crystal that had moved her to say it? What was the Silver Crystal's game here? After about ten minutes of walking Usagi had seen some terrible sights, poor children, prostitutes and violence all in one go. It was heart breaking.

And here she was now feeling like someone had literally ripped her heart apart. Venus was here, right here in front of her but, there was something different, the aura of Venus wasn't there, not the power anyway. Where the hell was she?

"So erm, my name is Aino Minako, I am a maid in the court of Lord Jiro, the ruler of the District of Luna" Minako said watching as Usagi gasped.

"What is it?" Minako asked curiously. Usagi shook her head.

"Nothing, I thought…. I just had a memory, you remind me of someone I had once cared about, a dear friend" Usagi said trying her best to hold back her tears. Minako felt touched and was moved so much that she hugged Usagi.

"Hey, maybe we could be friends now" Minako said before winking at Usagi. Usagi smiled, this woman had no idea how much that little gesture hurt Usagi.

* * *

"I warned you this place was filthy" Kunzite had said as he tied up both their horses. Endymion had acquired rooms for the night and possibly for the week. Endymion nodded as he tried to ignore the poverty that was all around him.

"Just ignore it Kunzite, it's not like we're staying here forever" Endymion said in a bored voice. A beautiful buxom female with long brown hair tried to coax Endymion to her side. He smirked as she grabbed his arm and rubbed herself up his right arm. Kunzite looked away embarrassed.

"Now I know a good looking man like yourself don't come from around these parts" she said smoothly. Endymion then came close towards her face, his nose almost touching hers.

"Hmmm, you are right my little whore, now why don't you stop molesting my arm and find another fool who will fall for your erm….charms" Endymion said coldly before he brushed her off him.

"How rude!" she huffed before walking away.

"Honestly, there was no need to be that ruff, she is trying to make a…..never mind!" Kunzite said and then changed subject as he saw more women and this time they were looking his way.

"If you want to go and play then, be my guest although pace yourself" Endymion smirked. Kunzite went red and then went into his room slamming the doors in front of Endymion's face. Kunzite was clearly cursing him inside. Endymion laughed a little as he opened the door to their rooms. They had booked simple lodgings which was all they needed. Endymion needed time to think about their next move. Kunzite fell on his bed and huffed as he narrowed his eyes at his friend. Endymion had found a chair by a window and looked on outside, he was trying hard not to laugh and agitate Kunzite further. He didn't want to stay in the Luna district that was for sure, the place was clearly damned.

"I'm surprised your brother hasn't sent anyone after you yet" Kunzite said as he pressed a pillow against his face. Endymion quirked an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Oh, and why would he send anyone after me?" Endymion asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, aside from walking away from you royal responsibilities which I might add is bad enough, you also threatened to drive a sword through his chest and happily watch him bleed to death, If I was the ruler I would've had you hung, drawn and quartered by now or at least make you hang from a tree using only your tongue for support" Kunzite said as he removed the pillow from his face.

"And what makes you think he hasn't had someone follow us here? Also, you have a very dark and twisted mind" Endymion said as he chuckled softly. Kunzite also laughed. Kunzite then got up and stood by his master looking out the window.

"This Lord Jiro is foolish, this could be such a prosperous land again, it is the only district that could rival our Kings" Kunzite said whilst Endymion nodded.

"He wants power, that's all people like Jiro crave, he won't tend to the people he has enslaved. The only time he would give them his attention is when he is brutalising them" Endymion said in an angry voice. Kunzite nodded and then something or at least someone caught his attention. He watched two blonde women walking behind an old woman towards a home that had the lights switched on downstairs, Endymion of course also noticed.

"Hmmm, I think things are about to get very interesting around here" Endymion said mysteriously as he looked at the Odango beauty. Kunzite looked at his master and then back at the blonde woman with the bow in her hair, his master was right; things were looking more and more interesting now.

* * *

Lord Jiro had woken up in bed with two women either side of him naked and sleeping. The curtains were drawn but there was still some sunshine seeping through. Grunting he forced himself up and looked at the brunette next to him, he had no idea who she was or what her name was, probably a maid. Settled with that thought he moved his body over the other brunette woman and got out of bed, naked. He was a man with a lean build and muscles. He saw his pipe and then lit it so he could smoke. The smoke whirled all around him leaving a slight nutty smell in the air. Taking a thin blue cloth he wrapped around his waist just in time before another maid with reddish hair walked in, she tried to avert her eyes but Jiro had seen, her eyes held fear in them, good, she should fear him.

"I am sorry Lord Jiro-Sama, I was told to call you into a meeting, Ms Mizuno Ami has signed the papers" she said in a small mousy voice. Jiro looked coldly at her and signalled for her to leave. She looked at the two females on the bed; one of them had woken up and was looking back at the maid with a frightened look in her eyes. The maid felt sorry for her and then quickly made her escape. Lord Jiro then sat on the bed besides the brunette that had woken up. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder and then began to dig in making her whimper. He smiled wickedly as he forced her out of his bed. She was a slight thing and for the life of him he didn't know what attracted him to her. The other one was probably the same. She was shivering as she was now sat on her knees naked.

"Get out" was all Lord Jiro said before flinging a flimsy nightgown towards her. She bowed giving her thanks and then ran out.

"You too" Lord Jiro said holding out another nightgown which was quickly grabbed. Once they were gone Lord Jiro got up and sighed. He had his very own district albeit taken forcefully but he craved more. He wanted the Kings throne as he believed the King was not fit to rule, what did that pathetic King know of war, of hard work? No, Jiro would force the King to meet him in battle, not many would support the King, even if forced to. Lord Jiro then looked at his empty bed; he felt lonely again and shook his head to make the thoughts disappear. He would look for a wife soon; it was time he got married and sires a son to carry on his work after him.

* * *

 **Hi guys,**

 **I am back with some new stories! I needed a little break and to a degree I am still on a break but I felt now was the time I could start putting out new stories. I am doing a set of AU based stories with one of them pairing Usagi with my own OC character. I will put them up gradually but I thought just to warn you guys that my new stories are a step away from what I have released. If you like Usagi based in alternate universes then hopefully the stories I have coming out will be ok. I also have a one-shot coming out that is a crossover with Yona of the Dawn- its nearly finished currently at 7,000 words. I have read a lot of crossovers and some AU's and they have inspired to think of my own so I know its a risk but I want to give it a try and see how it turns out.**

 **I have decided to keep the Senshi's civilian names and the Shitennou's general names to avoid any confusion. Also I have kept their pairings. I have based this story after Sailor Chaos which occurs in the distant future as described in the manga. I have made Usagi Sailor Cosmos as I personally think she may become Sailor Cosmos just due to the things Sailor Cosmos says in the manga however, it is never explicitly said in the manga and who Sailor Cosmos actually is I think is very much debated, for the sake of this story Usagi became Sailor Cosmos.**

 **I will update this story soon, hopefully you guys like it. Reviews are always appreciated :-)**

 **AN: update**

 **Jakeros: I am glad you like it so far but I might disappoint here, the girls won't turn into Sailor Senshi in this AU but in the others they will do, especially in the one filled with OC's. The girls all do feel attached to Usagi in this which comes from the dormant Senshi side and this causes them to act in Usagi's interest later in the story. The Outer Senshi will come later in the story too. Sorry if this wasn't what you were hoping for, this story is very much different to the others as I wanted to try out the other stories I had in mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is very much an AU story so although I have nearly all SM characters in this story, this is set in an alternate reality rather than what I normally do. Will change to M rating later I think.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything from the franchise, I make no profit from this. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the image used. However, I do own the storyline and my own OC characters :-)**

* * *

Act Two

Minako had heard that Lord Jiro planned to execute a young man from the Sora Tribe. Scrubbing the floors she started to make plans on leaving with Min and possibly Usagi, the girl they had recently met. Min was adamant that this girl would be able to save the district of Luna but Minako thought the old woman was becoming crazy, senile! Scrubbing the floor harder she ignored the other women sneering at her. They were jealous because of her long luscious blonde hair and open blue eyes. The only thing that would have stopped them from picking on her was if Lord Jiro had paid her any attention but no, the lucky woman managed to escape that particular beast. Minako kept her eyes firmly on the pristine brown floor until the other maids left and then she looked up. Staring back at her was Usagi who held a rag in her hands and was wearing a plain brown cotton Kimono, similar to Minako's. It wasn't hard to get this girl a job here, the place was always in need of new maids as the old ones kept running away and getting killed once discovered. Minako made a mental note to make sure Usagi was never seen by Lord Jiro. The young woman's sensibilities and soft nature wouldn't be able to handle such a man as Jiro with his lustful glances and busy hands.

"Come here Usa, we can finish this room together and then go look for some food" Minako said smiling. Usagi instantly nodded and started scrubbing dipping the rag into the spare bucket Minako had brought. This girl sure did love food and it seemed to be the best incentive to use. They spent the next two hours cleaning the floors and Minako was grateful no-one had come to disturb them. Usagi was finally opening up and soon the girls were laughing and teasing each other. The whole hall was filled with their giggles which had caught the interest of Mizuno Ami. She had been struggling with her conscience signing over the Lord Jiro's right to execute an innocent man. She held Jiro's seal and she was seen as one of his most important assistants. Zoisite couldn't offer any words of comfort apart from reminding her that it isn't necessarily because of her that this man is to be killed, if she didn't sign the papers then Lord Jiro would've just killed her and paid another assistant to do her job. She officially hated herself at this point and wondered whether she could find a way to leave this place. It was from these thoughts that her attention was taken away and now focussed on the two blondes laughing in the hall. Ami stood by the door silently and just watched. They were supposed to be working and upon looking again she realised they had almost finished. Her attention was then focussed on the girl with the odd hairstyle. There was something nostalgic about this girl and yet, she had never met the girl in her life. She would remember seeing such a vibrant person.

"Oh, Ms Ami-Sama, I am sorry!" Minako instantly bowed followed by the girl with the strange hairstyle. Ami had not missed the look of surprise and what was that, pain in her eyes?

"No, there is no need for bowing I was just walking by, I apologise for spoiling your erm fun?" Ami said looking a little sheepish as she blushed. Usagi was trying very hard not to stare at the woman she had known as Sailor Mercury, her dear friend, her kind hearted shy friend. She felt as if her heart were about to burst open.

"Well, I better get going; I have some more work to do…." Ami said and then departed. She wanted to look at the girl with the strange hairstyle again but resisted the urge, she was sure she would see her again.

Hino Rei had just finished speaking to a young maid about her fathers' illness. It was soon made clear to Rei that Jadeite was right, this place was desperate for spiritual healing and for the first time in a long time she questioned whether she would be enough. As a Priestess most of the women within the palace of Jiro came to her and spoke to her about many things that went on within the walls, the secrets and intricacies, there was a spider web of marvels surrounding the place and Rei was anxious. Jadeite had spent time cleansing their new temple, preparing charms and setting up the sacred fire that Rei would use.

"Have you spoken to any of the soldiers yet?" Rei asked as she stepped into their more private rooms away from prying eyes. Jadeite was sat down on a mat sipping green tea.

"No however I am not necessarily interested in the soldiers, I am more concerned about the civilians" Jadeite said quietly. Rei nodded and then leaned against the wall. Their more communal room had white walls with a painting of a peony and sliding doors that led off to their separate rooms. Their door was opened out to one of the inner courtyards that contained an immaculately kept garden with a little pond. Rei had gone out to the pond and spotted some koi fish.

"They'll come, I can see it in their eyes, the soldiers, some of them are not happy" Rei said. Jadeite nodded.

"They can't do or say anything until someone deals with Jiro. Unless the King himself steps in then it only leaves the normal people of the Lunar District and at the moment there is no light to guide them towards a better future" Jadeite looked at Rei with warmth which made her blush.

"Let's not concern ourselves with such thoughts for now, we have some time off, enjoy the peace, in a few hours it will all be gone" Jadeite said mysteriously as he looked back towards the gardens. Rei wanted to ask him what he had meant but then decided against it. She then pulled out a mat for herself and took the tea Jadeite held out to her.

Rei thought about the woman she had met earlier, Kino Makoto and her lover Nephrite. Makoto had just finished baking and she was on her way out when she stopped Rei.

"Hey, you're the new Priestess of the Luna District right?" Makoto asked. Rei bowed slightly giving her a positive answer.

"Well, maybe I might come by sometime, seen a lot of stuff around here and well, I need to let off some steam" Makoto giggled nervously. Rei had smiled as she watched Makoto leave running up to the man she had called Nephrite. Rei had also met Mizuno Ami and her assistant Zoisite and that was an awkward meeting, Ami looked stressed and it seemed Zoisite was trying to comfort her. Everyone seemed always on edge and Rei was starting to feel it. It was an odd feeling, an intrusion trying to slither its way into her mind making her anxious and fearful. She was never someone to be fearful, not with her hot temper but this place, she didn't know what it was but this place wasn't right and it needed more than even the King to save it.

Yawning out loud Minako fell onto the grassland and spread herself out not caring who was around. She was tired and wanted to enjoy the sun. Usagi sat meekly next to her and looked around. They were in the gardens located towards the east of Jiro's court. There was an area that allowed an easy escape if any of the servants fancied going out for a few hours. Hardly any guards came around so it was quiet and safe. Minako wanted to pat herself on the back as she had successfully kept Usagi out of sight.

"Ah come on Usa, stretch out and relax, we deserve the break from all that cleaning!" Minako whined which made Usagi giggle and then she too rested her back on the grass. For a while they were silent, comfortable with each other. Usagi felt totally at ease and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this feeling. She was happy, really happy and yet, she couldn't deny she was still tired. A tiredness had taken over her since she had found herself in this strange world. She didn't know what it was but she knew it wasn't good. She tried to ignore it but then she would get memories, strong memories of her friends before they died calling out to her, telling her that everything would be ok and that her mission was over, she could rest now. She didn't want to rest now, she had her friends back even if they were different, and they weren't Sailor Senshi that was for sure.

"Hmmmm, if I knew this place had such pretty girls I would've come sooner" Usagi felt her whole body freeze. That voice, that dark sensuous voice that had always sent chills down her back. That voice that had haunted her dreams ever since his soul had left her lonely. She closed her eyes tight willing them to stay closed. Of course Minako was already up and staring at the two men.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Minaka screeched instantly looking around for guards.

"Oh come now, the guards are too busy in town" Kunzite said cheerfully. He was very interested in this blonde, the same blonde he had spotted the other day. Her image had not left his mind and there was no way he was going to waste such a precious opportunity. Endymion on the other hand was bending over Usagi mischievously wondering what to do to make her open her eyes. Now why didn't she want to look at him? He was sure he hadn't met her before; he would certainly remember such a beauty. He then flicked his finger on her forehead but she only grumbled and refused to open her eyes.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Endymion said chuckling.

"Maybe I'll try something more daring…." He said darkly as he edged closer. This made Usagi open her eyes and gasp as she stared into the eyes of the man she had always loved. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she knew she was blushing. She had watched him die, she had watched their daughter die and yet here he was, playing with her. She wanted to cry but she knew how stupid she would look. Endymion looked at the blonde and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Have we met before?" he asked nervously, dreading the answer. Usagi looked at him for a moment and then shook her head. He breathed a sigh of relief and then fell backwards onto the grass besides her.

"Thank goodness…that really would have been awkward!" he bellowed and then laughed. Usagi shifted a little which caught his attention.

"What's your name?" he asked as he sat himself up and looked at Usagi.

"Tsukino Usagi" Usagi said in a small voice.

"Hmmm Bunny, I like it" Endymion said.

"My name is Endymion, it's a pleasure to meet you" Endymion said smiling. Usagi blushed again which Endymion found endearing. She was unbelievably cute.

Usagi could feel herself shaking. He was so close to her right now, talking to her like everything was ok in the world. Well it wasn't! She had lost him, lost the love of her life. She had never felt such pain when she knew his soul was gone. She had wanted to die, she had wanted her soul to flee from her body and chase after him. Her heart had bled for him and she had spent so many nights crying over him. He didn't know and as far as he was concerned she had never met him. Looking at her hands she suddenly felt really tired again. She wanted the ground to swallow her up and cover her against the light, protect her against another day where she would be alone reliving the moments she had lost everything. Endymion stared at Usagi bewildered. He wasn't sure what had made her so upset. Then something shocked him, he felt this overwhelming need to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and never let her go but why? He felt his arms move and he fought against the urge. He would frighten her, hell, he was frightening himself!

"Seriously, you guys have to go, I am sure Lord Jiro is still within the court" Minako said urgently even though she didn't want Kunzite to leave. There was something so regal about him and he was paying attention to her! Kunzite nodded.

"You are right but I do believe we will meet again" Kunzite said.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"Oh a little thing called fate" Kunzite said which made Minako blush. Usagi quirked an eyebrow, she never remembered Kunzite being like this, no way! He was too….cheerful? Where was the sullen expression? Where was that death glare that made you want to stab yourself rather than let him get to you? Usagi turned back around and held her breath as Endymion had placed his face close to hers. His nose touched hers and he was looking at her all dreamy like.

"I think we'll certainly meet again, I have a penchant for bunnies…." Endymion enjoyed the blush that erupted on her face and then he stuck his tongue out childishly before getting up.

"See you around Odango!" He said as he left with Kunzite. For once, Usagi didn't scold him; she had missed that hated nickname. Minako was already longing to see Kunzite again but she was unsure how. She then gasped really loudly which made Usagi look at Minako.

"That's Prince Endymion! He's the half-brother to the King!" Minako exclaimed. Usagi looked back towards where the two men had just left. Usagi had also noted how different this Endymion looked. There was something wild and unkempt about him. He looked daring and there was a wicked aura around him. He was more rugged, stronger and clearly confident. Usagi found herself very interested in this version of the man she had loved, who was he really?

"Ahhhh we better get going now!" Minaka yelled grabbing Usagi's hand and leading her back to work. As they ran inside they hadn't noticed a set of cold blue eyes following them.

Tenoh Haruka had watched Lord Jiro swinging his sword down on an unsuspecting man who had been caught saying derogatory things about him. Jiro was like a silent whisper when stalking prey. The man didn't see it coming until he looked into the cold blue eyes of Jiro who amused himself by listening to the man plead for his life. Michiru had also had to watch as she was accompanying Jiro on diplomatic meetings. Haruka and Michiru both looked at each other knowing what the end would be. A blood curdling scream intruded into their ears blocking out any other sound. They were both used to this. Jiro was actually in a good mood so this mans' death was quick. If Jiro was in a bad mood, well, then the man would've suffered.

"Anyone else have an opinion they'd like to share, come now, feel free, I do run an open democracy as you can see" Jiro said with a hint of malice in his voice. No-one said a thing.

Now they were back in Jiro's court and Haruka had wondered what had caught Jiro's attention, usually nothing would distract him when it came to military matters and yet Jiro was caught or trapped looking at something or someone. Haruka made a move to look and saw a girl with a strange hairstyle. Her bright blue eyes looked startled as she was being dragged by another girl with blonde hair. Haruka wanted to chuckle for some reason, there was something about that strange girl that had instantly captivated her, but soon dread filled her core for she knew Jiro was also captivated. This girl had no idea what was coming and suddenly Haruka felt the beginnings of anger against her master for wanting to harm such a lovely kitten.

"Interested are we Haruka?" Jiro asked looking at Haruka from the corner of her eye.

"She is interesting my Lord" Haruka said solemnly.

"Hn" Jiro nodded ever so slightly as his eyes devoured both girls until his eyes focussed on the girl with the strange hairstyle.

"The King has sent a letter" Haruka said. Jiro then turned his cold eyes on Haruka and narrowed them. Haruka tried her best not to look frightened, Jiro hated cowards.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jiro said in an icy manner before moving away from the window and walking towards Michiru who held the letter and was speaking with Ami. Michiru kept her face stone still as she watched this man come towards her. She naturally moved a little closer to Ami which Haruka noticed and smirked.

"So, what does his majesty say then?" Jiro said not looking at anyone in particular. Michiru shifted a little and then looked at the letter again.

"In simple words, His Majesty is demanding that you release the prisoner" Michiru said simply. Jiro hated flowery language which the King tended to use, especially when it involved his plans. Jiro gritted his teeth and then a wicked smile played on his features.

"Well, I was expecting that, so what happens if or as a matter of fact, when I refuse?" Jiro said.

"He will send out his royal guards and he will pay you a personal visit" Ami said a little sharper than she had anticipated. She hated that this man was bringing war to the district so willingly. Jiro quirked an eyebrow at Ami before looking at Michiru.  
"You know what to write Michiru, make sure our decline is sent in a polite manner" Jiro said before returning his cold eyes on Ami.

"I would watch your tongue next time Ms Mizuno, don't want your assistant to have an accident now would we?" Jiro said as he made his way out. Ami's eyes widened in fear and then she bowed her head in submission.

"He's never done this before" Min kept saying as she paced the room they were in. Minako looked panic stricken whilst looking at Usagi.

"He must have seen her" Minako said tearfully. Usagi tried to remain calm. That very morning Lord Jiro had asked for Min and her two wards to come and meet him in the evening whilst he conducted a meeting. They were to pour tea and see to the needs of the attendees.

"We can't 'not' bring her" Minako said looking at Usagi again. Min shook her head, she had already thought of that and it wouldn't work.

"Do we know who is attending?" Minako asked. Again Min shook her head. They continued in this manner for a few more minutes before Min told the girls to go about their work. There was nothing they could do, Usagi would have to attend and pray Lord Jiro would be too busy to pay her any attention. As they went about their work Usagi had managed to meet Ami again but this time Ami looked stressed and tired.

"So much is happening, you are lucky to be a maid, you might be able to escape unscathed" Ami had said in a sorrowful voice as she went about her work. It was also the first time Usagi had seen Zoisite. Usagi had come to expect to meet all her friends again but she was a little disappointed she hadn't seen Rei or Makoto yet.

"I should bring you to the new Temple we have in the court, you might like it" Minako said as she picked up two brooms and passed one to Usagi.

"Looking to cleanse your wretched souls" Usagi felt that same chill run down her back as she turned around and saw Endymion casually leaning against the wall. He was wearing a plain navy V-neck shirt, black pants and black boots.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked incredulously as she spotted Kunzite.

"It seems this Lord Jiro has wonderful spies so we're here now" Kunzite answered sarcastically. He was wearing a black vest and black trousers with a sword at his hip. Minako huffed.

"Of course he would know you're here, there's nothing he doesn't know within the district" Minako said dragging Usagi.

"We have a meeting with him tonight" Kunzite added narrowing his eyes at Minako before smirking at her shocked expression.

"So I take it I'll see you tonight then?" Kunzite added receiving a slap on his shoulder from Minako. Usagi tried not to giggle but Endymion allowed himself to chuckle. He then approached Usagi from behind and brought his mouth near her ears. His warm breath sent tingles right down to her feet.

"I guess I'll be seeing you tonight as well my little Odango" Usagi felt as if she was about to sway, she had never known Endymion to put on such an intoxicatingly seductive voice. Yes, he was way different to the Endymion she had known. He chuckled darkly as he began to walk away with Kunzite.

"Damn those nicely muscled men!" Minako screeched. Usagi looked at Minako and then burst out laughing.

As the two men walked away they both held a serious expression on their faces.

"He wants a war with my brother, how stupid" Endymion said as they walked onto the main street of the Luna District. Kunzite looked around and spotted some of Jiro's spies following them.

"At least this gives us what you wanted, you knew Jiro would find us didn't you, the moment we went looking for those girls?" Kunzite said keeping his hand on the bud of his sword.

"Hmmm well they're both delectable and besides, I may dislike my brother but I don't necessarily want any harm to come to him unless I am the one causing it" Endymion said whilst a little smirk played on his features. Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"So we'll scope the place and send word to your brother the inner workings of this place, don't you think it's rather convenient you found a spy who works for your brother?" Kunzite asked quirking an eyebrow.

"My brother may be stupid sometimes but when he wants to he can actually act like a King wanting to protect what is his, pity he doesn't have good spies, the Baka would've been a fool to turn down our help" Endymion said mercilessly as they approached their rooms.

"And the girls?" Kunzite asked whilst opening the door.

"We'll find a way to break them out, I am not leaving this place without that Odango… she's far too interesting to be kept by Lord Jiro" Endymion said wickedly. Kunzite shook his head and chuckled, there was no way he was going to leave Minako there either, things would turn ugly here soon.

Jiro found himself panting heavily after a rough love-making session with one of his advisors, Lady Hee. Lady Hee was just as conniving and vicious as he was and when he wanted a woman who could handle his carnal lusts he would often go after her. Her long wavy reddish brown hair often curled around her soft curves and her tops were always slightly opened revealing a tantalising glimpse of her breasts. Great, now his whole body was perspiring but then again he didn't care. Lady Hee placed her light brown eyes on Lord Jiro's toned back and licked her lips. She knew she would never have him but as long as she could have moments like this, even after he found a timid wife, then she would be just fine. Her fiancé didn't need to know a thing and besides, he was all the way stationed at the Kings court leaving her alone to manage the Luna District, how could she fight against such a force as this man?

Jiro turned swiftly back and planted another rough kiss plunging his tongue in the willing mouth of Lady Hee. She moaned into his mouth before he pulled back and got up.

"I have a meeting with Prince Endymion" Jiro said stiffly.

"Hmm, now why is he here? Everyone knows he left the Kings court in a bad way" Lady Hee questioned in her sensuous voice.

"He still has the Kings ear no matter how bad those two fall out, I intend to make Endymion see what kind of force he is dealing with, he will see my riches and power" Jiro said confidently.

"I wonder if that lap dog will be there, Kunzite I think, he is delicious" Lady Hee said earning her a vicious grunt from Jiro.

"Well, you can see him tonight, you will be at the meeting tonight as well" Jiro said. Lady Hee giggled in excitement.

"Oh what will I wear? Maybe the red dress….." Lady Hee teased. Lord Jiro simply just looked at her but she could see the glint in his eyes, he liked that dress on her very much.

"I better get ready, see you later on" Jiro said as he walked out in a black nightgown. Lady Hee giggled again.

"Ok so let's go over this again, we're only meant to be there like a painting, we must be still and quiet, do not speak unless spoken to and even then think before you speak" Minako said as she was fixing Usagi's pastel Pink Kimono with swirling oceans as an imprinted image over it. Minako's own Kimono was orange with the image of the sun all over it.

"Ms Min will watch over us so you can always look towards her for guidance if I am too busy. Try not to be nervous, it will show believe me, I know. And finally, do not show any emotion to what Lord Jiro may do, he will notice and another thing, don't look at him, in fact stay quiet and try and make your presence unknown to him" Minako said worriedly. She then looked at Usagi eye level.

"You're still thinking about the way that Priestess looked at you aren't you?" Minako asked reading Usagi like a book. Usagi nodded. She had gone over to see the Priestess and was shocked to see Rei and Jadeite. Rei instantly felt something towards Usagi and was suspicious of her at first but soon she became worried. Her eyes revealed concern as she made Usagi sit with her. They talked about, well, nothing in particular which was refreshing to Rei. The two girls simply talked and then bickered over something silly and then talked some more and then bickered again. It was really strange, Rei felt like she knew Usagi but it was impossible. She also felt an overwhelming attachment to Usagi and felt like something bad was looming over her. Her eyes revealed her fear and Usagi had seen it. Rei made Usagi promise to come and visit the next day, she could help clean the temple with her.

"Don't worry about it, I always hear Priests and Priestesses either saying your spirituality is in decline or you're going to die, they don't say much else really, oh yeah and they prophesy doom and gloom!" Minako said and then laughed uneasily.

"Thanks Minako-chan" Usagi said softly which made Minako look into Usagi's eyes deeply.

"For what?" Minako asked.

"For just being you" Usagi stated as a little tear escaped. Minako felt her heart pounding and then her head started to hurt. She didn't like seeing Usagi cry, it felt wrong, like a crime being committed right in front of her eyes.

Usagi had to admit that this Lord Jiro was certainly handsome as well as an imposing figure. They were in a small quiet room. Four guards were stationed at each corner of the room and Lady Hee was sat next to Lord Jiro demurely. Usagi didn't like Lady Hee but kept her feelings hidden. Kunzite looked regal with his white shirt and long grey jacket with black pants but it was Endymion Usagi really had her eyes on. He wore a shirt that was slightly opened and a long navy jacket with silver hemlines. He also had a silver chain with a little blue stone on it and he wore black pants and black boots. He looked like an absolute rogue and Usagi found herself more than once blushing. He knew she was looking at him and the idea that she was more than a little hot under the collar made Endymion smirk. She had no idea how he was feeling with her in the room but then that feeling came back, that uneasy feeling. Lord Jiro had certainly taken notice of his Odango and that was not a good thing. Lord Jiro had secretly been watching Usagi allowing his eyes to travel down her curves and rest on her small pout of rosy tinged lips. Kunzite had noticed as well and he was already looking for little escape routes throughout the court, they would have to make the girls leave this place as soon as possible.

"So, I am surprised you would come this way Prince Endymion, why?" Lord Jiro asked directly in his silky smooth voice.

"We were just passing by really, I haven't decided where I will station myself yet" Endymion said carelessly.

"Are things that sour with your dear brother?" Jiro asked teasingly. Endymion narrowed his eyes.

"My brother and I don't see eye to eye much but alas, he is still my big brother" Prince Endymion said sipping his wine.

"Your brother is also rather sneaky, I have had to kill a number of his stupid spies" Lord Jiro said in an ice cold voice before he chuckled darkly. Endymion smirked; he had killed all but one spy.

"I've sent their heads back to him with a thank you card" Lord Jiro added sipping his own wine. Usagi tried to stop herself from shaking but she could see even Minako was shaking a little. Kunzite looked up at Minako with a reassuring look. She steeled herself and carried on. Lady Hee had noticed and her eyes darkened looking at Minako, she would torment the girl later. Now wasn't the time. Min had also noted Lady Hee's gaze at Minako and made a mental note to warn Minako later.

"So, I am sure you are aware that I am possibly going to go to war with your brother" Lord Jiro said nonchalantly.

"That has nothing to do with me anymore, I am no longer his advisor and I no longer work within his court" Endymion said shrugging his shoulders. Lord Jiro found Endymion amusing, what game was this man playing at? The conversation continued in much the same manner but what Endymion took away was information and this information was not good. Lord Jiro had secured an army and they were vicious. Finishing up Lord Jiro told the maids Minako and Usagi to show Kunzite and Endymion to their rooms. Lord Jiro resisted the urge to approach Usagi, she looked timid and yet there was a regal air about her, he would have to be more gentle with her but eventually he would get his way with her. Lady Hee slightly brushed herself up against Kunzite but he ignored her. Yes she was attractive in that red dress but he wasn't interested, she was meant to be getting married. Usagi and Minako led Endymion and Kunzite down the hall and after taking a left and then a right they approached two rooms opposite to each other. Whilst Minako went inside Kunzite's room to show him where everything was Usagi sought to do the same, just as Minako had taught her. She tried to stop her heart beating fast but she couldn't, he was so close to her and yet so far away.

As she stepped in Endymion closed the sliding doors and then wrapped his arms around Usagi bringing her face in direct line with his deep blue eyes.

"I am going to take you away from this place, a war is coming and I don't want you or your friend to get caught up in it" He stated expecting an answer. Usagi simply nodded whilst trying to catch her breath. He was satisfied with this answer as he knew Kunzite was saying exactly the same thing to Minako. Endymion then looked mischievously at Usagi which made her shake, what was this man planning now? He then rubbed his nose against hers and smiled.

"You look beautiful, do you know that?" he whispered as if they were two lovers meeting in secret. Usagi was really not used to this and her only reaction was to blush. Her Mamoru was not usually one for displaying his emotions so brazenly and yet, she liked this Endymion. He wasn't ashamed in showing his affection, especially towards her.

"It is taking everything in me not to rip your clothes off and devour you right now, damn it you smell divine" Endymion said placing his nose against her neck and breathing in her scent. He really couldn't understand himself, ever since he laid eyes on Usagi he couldn't get her out of his head. Her image was everywhere and all he wanted was for her to be with him, he didn't care if he hardly knew her, it felt as if his soul was crying out to her, begging to combine with hers. He then started to plant little light kisses on her neck which made Usagi sway slightly in his arms. When he gave her a more passionate kiss on her neck she moaned quietly. He never knew such a sound could reduce him to wanting to take her there and then.

"If you make any more noises like that then you cannot blame me for my actions after Odango" Endymion said roughly. He then looked into her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Until tomorrow Usa" He said softly leading her towards the sliding doors. He knew Jiro would have spies and he didn't want her to get into trouble. Upon opening the doors Usagi could see Minako's face was flushed. Blushing at each other they left side by side knowing what they had both been through, things were getting complicated by the day but one thing was certain, these two men were going to take them by any means necessary before war came.

* * *

 **Hi Guys, I am back with an update.**

 **Thank you to all those who have followed, fav'd and reviewed this story :-)**

 **Jakeros: Thank you for the review, I updated the last chapter to answer your review about the senshi :-)**

 **Mercedes1312:I am glad you like it so far, hopefully this chapter is ok :-)**

 **LadyKeren: I know it does sound uncomfortable, I wasn't sure whether to add it but I wanted this story to be a little darker than my other ones**

 **Flareup5Ratchet: I am happy you like it so far :-) I only have one other story that has Usagi with an OC and I don't think I really paired the Senshi up romantically with the OC's, maybe just Ami and Minako but you'll see when I post it up, its a lot darker than this story, I am still not sure whether to post it up but I'll decide after.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the weekend :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is very much an AU story so although I have nearly all SM characters in this story, this is set in an alternate reality rather than what I normally do. Will change to M rating later I think.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything from the franchise, I make no profit from this. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the image used. However, I do own the storyline and my own OC characters :-)**

* * *

 **Act Three**

Usagi couldn't remember how long she had been stuck in this world. Minutes drifted into hours and hours into days, days into weeks and so on. Everything was so blurred to her now. She often had to find moments for herself to take stock of the situation she had found herself in. Strangely her Silver Crystal had rarely made any movements a part from when she was near Endymion or her former Sailor Senshi. She didn't know what to do or say and she was starting to find it hard not to tell everyone the truth. Would they believe her? They seemed pretty oblivious to the idea of a modern world where she had come from and then to reveal to them that they all lived in this modern world, well, at least another version of themselves. No, Usagi couldn't tell them any of that so she found herself even lonelier than ever before.

Then there was the problem called Endymion. The more Usagi thought about him the more she realised how different he was to her Mamo-chan. This Endymion would sneer at her quiet Mamo-chan. Mamoru of course didn't have the upbringing that the Endymion of this world had. Mamoru was studious, professional and independent whereas Endymion of this world was confident, strong and a rogue. Mamoru was usually sensible in his affections for Usagi preferring to show his affection in private and even in private he was restrained most of the time but Endymion, well, he was a different story and Usagi was struggling to relate the two men. Endymion was clearly clever and passionate. He was also a little devious and had a glint in his eyes that made you think twice before you said something that could upset him. All this Usagi was learning as he stayed within Lord Jiro's court. It was funny, all her Senshi was there and his Shitennou so really, they were not far from becoming the family Usagi had been craving.

Endymion had struck a friendship with Nephrite who Usagi saw with Makoto. He then became friends with Zoisite and then the temple High Priest Jadeite. He just slipped into their lives and so did Kunzite bearing in mind he had only been there for around three days now. His easy-going manner attracted people to him and his daring side made him an attraction. Lord Jiro although amused was starting to get a little irritated but he had a game to play. He had just sent a letter to the King declaring he has his brother as hostage. Yes a half-truth but he would soon make it the complete truth. Usagi was finding herself caught up in this version of her dead husband; it broke her heart that Endymion just wasn't her Mamoru.

Then there was the problem of Usagi still feeling tired. She really didn't understand why but it was starting to worry her. Hino Rei had noticed something in Usagi's aura and had spent time at the fires trying to figure out if there was anything wrong. Rei had started to venture out of the temple grounds with Usagi and Minako more often now. Rei and Minako bickered and bickered but they clearly liked each other. Soon Ami had started to spend time with them and then finally Makoto. They were together again and yet they weren't. They weren't the Sailor Senshi Usagi remembered, they had different lives, different problems and they didn't truly know Usagi like her Senshi did. Usagi found this hard and the more she thought about it the more she wished to just return to the darkness she had originally found herself in.

It was during one of those moments of thinking that she bumped into someone completely unexpected. Haruka was standing outside Lord Jiro's office dressed in a plain white shirt with a v-neck opening, pale brown pants and brown boots. Haruka looked careless and at the same time truly mesmerising as her eyes fell on Usagi. Usagi had thought there was some sort of recognition in her eyes and for a moment in Haruka's mind there was. The Silver Crystal hummed a little whilst Haruka was getting back her bearings. Usagi tried to continue walking. She made a little bow before Haruka and was startled when she heard a soft chuckle.

"I suppose you're the new girl around here?" Haruka asked as Usagi looked up at her with her big blue eyes. Haruka felt she could get lost in them and suddenly an overwhelming sense of the need to protect her fitted itself in her heart.

"Yes I am new although it has been a few months I think" Usagi said uncertainly. She noted Haruka looked slightly worried.

"I would be careful, my Lord Jiro has his eyes on you little kitten and that's not a good thing for you" Haruka said seriously. Usagi nodded but Haruka saw that her eyes had widened.

"Just be watchful, he will try something soon" Haruka said. Usagi nodded and then saw Michiru coming towards her. Michiru smiled as Usagi bowed. Michiru felt a sense of familiarity but she knew she had never met this girl. This was a feeling she couldn't ignore. Usagi smiled at Michiru and then left.

"What's wrong Michiru?" Haruka asked. Michiru was silent for a moment still staring after Usagi .

"I feel as if I know her but that's not possible" Michiru said mysteriously. Haruka's eyes became stony.

"So you felt it too" Haruka said as Michiru nodded in response.

"Lord Jiro wants her and I don't think it's just for one night" Haruka added darkly.

"Poor thing, I really don't want him to have her, I feel protective over that girl for some reason, is there anything we can do?" Michiru asked in a sad voice.

"I don't think we need to do anything" Haruka said as a smirk played on her face. Michiru then looked at Haruka curiously.

"Prince Endymion also has his eye on her and I have a feeling he will try to take her" Haruka said. Michiru nodded in understanding.

"I hope he succeeds" Michiru added before the door opened to Lord Jiro's office.

Usagi couldn't simply walk just anywhere anymore without being grabbed by a mischievous Endymion. He would spot her and then hide in the tightest corner he could find. The moment she would walk passed he would grab her and melt into her against a wall. He was way more sensual then Mamoru was and Usagi had more than once wondered what he would be like if it was just the two of them alone at night.

"Only a few more days and I will steal you away to a dark room somewhere little bunny" Endymion said darkly. She wondered how many women he must have said that to and the thought upset her more than anything. If she were honest, she didn't even know if she was Mamoru's first girlfriend or not, even during the silver millennium, she didn't really want to think about it.

"Prince Endymion we could be seen here!" Usagi said urgently. Endymion stuck his tongue out and chuckled at Usagi's features darkening in frustration.

"You are rather cute when you pout, if you keep pouting like that then I will have to kiss you senseless as punishment" Endymion mocked. Usagi blushed heavily which only added to his amusement.

"Believe me, Kunzite is teasing your friend just as hard as I am, we're making plans to leave soon even though Lord Jiro doesn't plan on letting me go" Endymion said as he wrapped his arms around Usagi's small waist. Usagi didn't know what to feel and Endymion had noticed this. He looked into Usagi's eyes questioningly before pulling her closer into his frame.

"I am going to say something to you and all I ask is that you hear me out" Endymion said whilst resting his chin on the top of Usagi's head. He felt her nod but knew also that she was shaking slightly. He took a deep breath and then began.

"Usagi, I am normally not like this with women. In the past I have merely used women to amuse myself, I think there was only one girl I ever really liked but I was only fifteen at the time and my feelings for her as well as hers for me went out, it was like blowing the flame of a candle, all that was left was smoke. What I am trying to say is, I have never looked for anyone as a companion, I wasn't interested in forming any attachments to women but then…..then I met you. I know this will sound crazy but I feel like I have been searching for a soul like yours my whole life and yet I hardly know you! It sounds insane but I know what I feel and my feelings are strong. I know deep down that I am attached to you somehow, I don't know how and maybe the temple priest will say we've known each other in a past life but whatever it is I feel connected to you" Endymion then backed away and looked at Usagi hoping she understood his words. What he didn't expect was to see her crying. He had said the words she was desperate to hear, somewhere deep down the man she had loved was within this Endymion. She then started to wonder if that was what the Silver Crystal had intended for her.

"Do you think I am insane?" Endymion questioned quirking an eyebrow. Usagi giggled slightly as her salty tears fell into her mouth.

"No I don't think you're insane, I think we're connected as well, maybe we had loved each other in a past life?" Usagi said before she leaned her head into his chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe again. Endymion took note of her words, for some reason he felt as if they were true.

Word had been sent that the King was on his way with an army. Lord Jiro laughed and laughed wickedly. Finally, a war with the King and all it took was to execute a stupid boy from the Sora Tribe. Lord Jiro was alone in a private room with a map against the wall. Dressed in a plain open necked black shirt and black trousers he looked almost devilish with the glint in his eyes. Lady Hee had earlier been unable to take her eyes away from his form, he was growing more and more attractive every day and yet, his affections were not for her. He was reserving them for someone. She had noted he had his eyes on a certain blonde Odango girl and at first she couldn't understand why. The girl was indeed pretty but she had some sort of pure air about her. Surely the very dark nature of Lord Jiro would frighten the poor thing off. But then upon further observation Lady Hee had found out that there was something special about her. It wasn't just her pure air, there was a powerful aura surrounding her. Then there was that infectious giggle that came out only when she was with some of the workers in the court. Lord Jiro had been transfixed on that giggle and then there were her big open blue eyes. They certainly were windows to that girls beautiful soul and Lady Hee found it very difficult to despise the girl. She found out the girls name was Usagi and she had befriended not only the new Priestess but also the two advisors to Lord Jiro, the cook and one of his best guards! She was becoming a bright light in Lord Jiro's court and now Lady Hee understood, Lord Jiro wanted to make this Usagi his wife. Usagi didn't know the respect she was earning in the court. All the guards smiled at her and asked after her health even though she was nothing more than a lowly maid. All the court officials tried to make her life easy by not making as much a mess. Yes there were a few jealous women but they were eclipsed by the sheer amount of people that liked Usagi.

Then Lady Hee had heard something disturbing within the market of the Lunar District. People had started speaking about the Goddess that was hidden within Lord Jiro's court, how she was found with a bright light surrounding her under the beauty of the Moonlight. Surely this was good omen that she was meant to be their Queen, their leader. Now Lord Jiro hadn't heard this, it appeared even his spies didn't want this piece of information getting to his ears for fear of the girls life. Lady Hee had felt a tinge of jealousy and had thought about revealing the truth but then the moment she had spoken with Usagi about some new tea for Lady Hee to try Lady Hee found she couldn't bring herself to tell Lord Jiro. Now the lines of loyalty were blurring. But did it matter anymore, Lord Jiro would take this woman as his wife and then the people would follow him more willingly, it would all work out in the end and then she could marry her fiancé.

But she had seen the way Lord Jiro had looked at Usagi. There was hatred in his eyes as well as lust, now that was a new look. Maybe he could sense her purity too and he hated it. He was a creature of darkness that had dwelled in the pits of hell and had come out. Usagi was a butterfly fluttering amongst the flowers without a care in the world. He wanted to trap her and he would do it. There was no way for her to escape, he had his eyes set on her and he was determined to have her before the war began.

Two weeks before the King arrived Usagi had found herself in bed with Endymion. It was inevitable really; he was always seeking her out desperate to see her. She was his drug and she was like a bee attracted to the bud of a blossoming flower. It started after Kunzite and Endymion had snuck Minako and Usagi into Endymion's room. They had brought with them drinks from the market. It was strong but also sweet with a slight vanilla taste to it. It hadn't tasted like alcohol to the girls so they drank it without thinking about the actually amount they were drinking. Usagi was the first to become tipsy, she was never good with alcohol and then Minako started humming an inaudible tune. Kunzite had taken Minako away to his room. They both weren't drunk and were very aware of the situation they were in. Minako had wanted to be alone with Kunzite for a while and it seemed now was the perfect time for her. She felt warm in his arms and safe. It all felt right to her. Once they had left Endymion looked at Usagi.

"Are you drunk, if you are I will take you to your room and see you in the morning" Endymion said. Usagi shook her head and declared she was only a little dizzy, if she were drunk she would've fallen asleep by now. Endymion chuckled but was then perplexed when Usagi was now in front of him. Her cheeks were a little pink but there was something dreamy about her eyes.

"I don't want you to regret anything Usa…." Endymion had started to say but then Usagi kissed him lightly on the lips. She then pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy right now Endymion" Usagi said. She really was; she had not felt this happy in such a long time. Smiling back at her Endymion pulled her up and then directed her towards his bed. Resting her gently on her back he lay on top of her and kissed her. Their kisses started off soft but soon enough they both knew what they wanted. As their kisses become more urgent Endymion gradually slipped Usagi out of her Kimono and then took off his own clothes. Usagi's eyes widened slightly. This Endymion was more toned and had more muscles than her Mamo-chan did. He clearly had trained a lot in fighting and his body displayed all his hard work. Happy with her reaction to him he dived in for more sweet kisses. She groaned against him as he placed her hands above her head. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and before he knew it he fell into an ecstasy he had never known. They had made love to each other for most of the night.

Usagi was tired but giddy as she snuck out. Minako had come out the same time both girls wearing the shirts of their men. Minako and Usagi looked at each other before giggling. Minaka tried to making a shushing sound but she only giggled more.

"Come on Usa we need to get back, we can still get an hour of sleep before we have to begin our work" Minako said grabbing Usagi's hand and rushing her out.

Rei had almost thrown a fit when she found out that Lord Jiro had approached Jadeite about Usagi.

"We can't accept it Jadeite, he'll damage her!" Rei yelled in anger. Jadeite at first regarded her with his cold eyes for her lack of respect but then they turned soft. He knew she was only concerned for the girls' safety, he was too.

"What can I do Rei, I can't deny him even if I want to" Jadeite said quietly. Rei nodded even though she felt like crying.

"Her soul is pure, she is destined to save this place; he will destroy her" Rei said as Jadeite placed a hand on the small of her back. It was rare when he showed any emotional attachment to Rei but when he did it was always at the right moments, they knew each other very well, they were two souls connected.

"He will take her as his wife, then fate will handle the rest" Jadeite said mysteriously. Rei looked at Jadeite but she already knew, Jadeite had sensed it too.

"His fate is sealed, it is tied to that of Usagi and Prince Endymion" Rei said. Jadeite nodded.

"It is connected to all of us Rei, we're all part of this fate and it centres on Usagi" Jadeite said before planting a light kiss on Rei's head.

"So don't worry, continue your budding friendship with her, I have a feeling you and her were always meant to be friends, I think she is our destiny, all of us will follow where destiny takes her" Jadeite added before walking away from Rei towards the incense burner.

Makoto had watched Usagi and Minako wolf down everything she had placed before them and she had to admit she was impressed. The girls had managed to cheer Ami up after the execution of the young man from the Sora Tribe. Ami had felt terrible and Zoisite was at a loss on what to do. Michiru had tried to reassure Ami it wasn't her fault. Ami had been walking outside in the garden when she saw Usagi trip and fall into a pile of leaves. Minako had burst out laughing and Usagi blushed heavily. The two of them then ended up bickering which made Ami laugh. Soon Ami heard a loud grumble and then Usagi held her stomach.

"Ok Usa, its feeding time isn't it?" Minaka giggled. The two girls then spotted Ami and they both dragged her to Makoto's kitchen to eat. They had chatted about little things which distracted Ami from all her worries. Soon she was laughing and giggling along with Makoto. Zoisite had found Ami and when he did he hated the fact that he had to drag her away to do more work. Whoever this Usagi was she had brought light to this dark place, he hoped she would stay and save them all. Ami looked at Zoisite and smiled a dazzling smile at him. He was lost for words for a moment before the smile was suddenly gone.

"More work to do I guess Zoisite, I am sorry I must have been a misery to look after" Ami said as she got up.  
"You have never been a misery to me Ms Ami" Zoisite said kindly. Ami looked at Zoisite and then blushed. Minako and Usagi both winked at Zoisite knowingly and then he blushed. He and Ami then left not knowing what to say to each other. A line somewhere had been crossed in their relationship.

King Ichirou was not happy even with his consort Meioh Setsuna trying to cheer him up along with their daughter Hotaru. The only woman in Ichirou's life was the regal Setsuna and yet he still hadn't declared her his first wife. She didn't know what he was waiting for but then again she didn't really care. She was happy with her life as it was. Not being first wife allowed her to get on with the other aspects of life such as politics. He had no interest in them even though he was clearly intelligent. Setsuna had been the go to person for political questions and she would then relay them to her King. She was happy with this situation and worried that if she became first wife then she would actually have to spend more time with him.

King Ichirou had lately become unapproachable since the departure of his brother Prince Endymion. Setsuna had always admired Prince Endymion from afar but she knew she was untouchable. He would've been the man she would gladly have married if she had been given the opportunity. King Ichirou was a very handsome man. Being the eldest he did have a slightly more mature face. His nose was straight and he held clear blue eyes that could freeze you on the spot if he looked on at you in anger. He had long black hair that reached the middle of his back. He often held it into a bun with a cap on but when he did leave it out he looked more carefree and wild. He was a strong man and tall, everything about him made you realise he was a King but he was selfish and arrogant. It had reached the point where Endymion couldn't stay in the palace anymore. Both men were skilled swordsman and both could have a vile temper if pushed but they were both as carefree as each other. Endymion had been warning his elder brother that some of the provinces were not happy. Poverty had gripped a lot of them and yet the King had money. Ichirou had shrugged it off and declared that he was King so he should have money!

Setsuna had agreed with Endymion which had landed her in her Kings' bad books for a while, even their daughter suffered the terrible silence. Now he was sullen that he had to finally do something and deal with Lord Jiro before the Sora Tribe declared war. Endymion had been a good and loyal brother by sending back a spy informing the King of the contents of Lord Jiro's court and a map. Lord Jiro had no idea how much information Ichirou had and Ichirou was a man who would use it. Hotaru had remained quiet opting to look at all the scenery she had never seen before. She was his only child even though they had tried many times more to have more children. Setsuna was certain that was one of the reasons he didn't want her as his first wife and also, they didn't love each other. Setsuna had met a soldier that she had grown to like a lot but again, she was untouchable. Sighing in resignation she looked forward to going somewhere new and exploring the Luna District, she had a feeling there was something or someone important there.

Lord Jiro had summoned Usagi to his personal study using two of his most trusted servants. Of course Haruka was the best he had but he didn't trust her anymore, he had noticed the way she would look at Usagi, filled with concern and that bothered him, no-one was going to stand in the way of what he wanted. He had dressed himself in a plain white shirt and brown pants with brown boots. Sitting down and reading a report he heard the door creak open and then close softly. He didn't need to look up to feel her presence. It had taken all his strength to not just simply take her like he normally did, no she had to be treated different, this woman was going to be his wife and she would bear his children. Placing the paper back on the table he placed his cold eyes on Usagi and noticed she stiffened, she was scared of him, good, she should be. He allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body which of course he knew would make her more uncomfortable. He really needed to stop this, this was not the way but then again, she would have no choice in the matter.

"Sit" he said simply. Usagi hesitated slightly and then sat down when his eyes remained on her. The chair was quite hard but Usagi tried not to make a sound. This man radiated violence and she was scared of him. He folded his hands together in front of him and then closed his eyes. They both remained silent for a few minutes. Usagi shifted a little wondering when she could leave.

"Yes, I could live like this" Jiro said as he opened his eyes. His gaze was determined and focussed.

"Do you know why I have called you in here?" he asked smoothly. Usagi shook her head praying that something or someone would interrupt them. Of course that was never going to happen.

"It has occurred to me that while I hold a good deal of power I have no-one to pass it onto. I have been thinking for some time now that I need a wife. A woman who will stand by my side and for a while it seemed that type of woman I was seeking remained allusive, until now" Jiro said as he got up and made his way towards Usagi. Usagi's eyes widened and she begged the Silver Crystal to get her out of here but no, it only flickered a little calming her spirit down.

'This must come to pass' it said. Usagi was unsure what the hell that meant but she didn't have long to wonder, Lord Jiro was now slightly bended with his face very close to hers.

"I have chosen you as my wife. You are everything I desire in a woman and you will bear my children. I will marry you whilst the King is in residence, he will marvel at your beauty I am sure. No man will ever touch you, you will be mine and mine alone do you understand" Jiro said firmly. Usagi was shaking and her eyes were beginning to water. Before she could protest Jiro kissed her roughly holding her firmly down. Once he pulled away an evil smirk appeared on his face as he noted how flushed she was.

"And no, there is no room for negotiation. You have no way out of this my little rabbit, I have you trapped" Jiro said menacingly as he moved away.

"You may leave but don't think of running away, my guards are everywhere" Jiro said flippantly. As Usagi got up she tried not to cry. She needed to keep her pride at being treated so roughly. As she neared the door Jiro looked at her back.

"And also, if Prince Endymion tries anything with you, I will kill him in front of you" Usagi froze on the spot as his words felt like a knife stabbing her heart. She then left the room and ran towards Minako and Min who had both been waiting anxiously for her.

News of the engagement between Usagi and Lord Jiro had set the court alight with gossip but there were many who were not happy about it. The angriest of all was Prince Endymion. It took all of Kunzite's power to stop Endymion from doing anything stupid.

"We must wait for your brother my Lord" Kunzite said desperately. They were walking amongst the citizens of the Luna District in the open market. Many sellers were yelling they had the best prices for whatever product was on sale whether it was fruit, fish, clothes, herbs, gold, silver, jewellery or even flowers. Endymion cursed cold murder on Lord Jiro and they were lucky no-one had heard him although Kunzite knew full well that Lord Jiro had never fought a man like Endymion. Unless you were simply practicing with him, anyone who actually fought Endymion in battle had been killed by Endymion. He was ruthless on the battlefield. Endymion stopped walking and looked at Kunzite. There was craziness in there that shook Kunzite.

"Endymion, no-one at court who truly matters likes this arrangement, we may still be able to sneak her out and I believe we will have more people to help us" Kunzite reasoned. Endymion looked at Kunzite and started to calm down. A man barged passed Endymion. The man with short reddish hair looked back at Endymion to curse him for being in the way. Instead of seeing an apologetic man he was met with the gaze of a murderous one.

"I would watch yourself, you might trip into my sword next time" Endymion said maliciously. The man gulped and apologised before running away. Endymion's eyes were still trained on the man's retreating back. His mind was whirling and he felt sick to the core. He knew Usagi couldn't reject Jiro and yet he was still angry with her for not putting up a fight. Kunzite knew where his thoughts were going and began to shake his head.

"If she had fought against him then things would have turned out worse for her. He would've either forced her to marry him or he would have killed her, the latter would make you feel a guilt that would consume you" Kunzite said gently. Endymion finally allowed his shoulders to slump.

"Fine, we'll wait for my brother and then we will take action. I will not allow Usagi to marry him, I will kill Jiro before he lays a single finger on her and believe me Kunzite, I always make good on my threats" Endymion said coldly. Kunzite felt his blood run cold, he knew that look, that look was the look of a man ready to kill.

Jadeite had been uneasy since the announcement of Lord Jiro's engagement. His uneasiness came from the fact that Rei was angry. She hated Lord Jiro with everything inside of her and she plotted ways to help Usagi escape a doomed life. Jadeite was upset with himself because he agreed with Rei; he didn't want to see someone so kind as Usagi taken in by a monster like Jiro. He would use and abuse the poor girl until there was nothing left but an empty shell. They had also been having more people from the court coming to them expressing concerns for the 'angel of the court' Usagi. Some asked if the God's would be angry at such a union. Jadeite couldn't answer these questions truthfully. No-one in their right mind would be happy with such a union and yet it was going to happen unless someone interfered.

"We could hope the King takes a liking to Usagi" Jadeite had mused. Rei lifted an eyebrow.

"Although he is the lesser of two evils I still would prefer to help her escape such a fate. All we can hope is that Prince Endymion takes her away" Rei said. Jadeite looked at Rei incredulously.

"How do you know of such things?!" Jadeite asked.

"Oh come on Jadeite, anyone can see he is in love with her. He looks at her possessively and if Kunzite hadn't taken Prince Endymion out I am sure Endymion would have drawn his sword and demanded a battle with Jiro, I think Kunzite should've let it happen" Rei said as she shrugged her shoulders. Again Jadeite was upset, he agreed with Rei again on the matter. All they could hope for was that the King would be able to do something or at least make room for a miracle to happen.

* * *

 **Hi Guys :-)**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, following, favourite and reviewing, I really appreciate it. There are only two Acts left in this story now and the next two will be interesting hopefully.**

 **Mercedes1312-I am happy you like the story so far, I wanted to change Endymion a little to show a difference between him and King Endymion or Mamoru. I took inspiration from an anime character I really like. Hopefully you like the introduction of Setsuna and Hotaru :-)**

 **Flareup4Ratchet - Lady Hee although is a bad character is not completely evil but she does torment Minako a little, we'll meet her fiancé soon. What you said made sense, I think Minako was the only one to be able to bring anything out of Kunzite. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I will update act 4 soon. I am still unsure about putting up my other story because Usagi is very much with an OC but I guess I will give it ago and see what happens, I am thinking of sticking it up in a few weeks. And then hopefully, I will finish another story I am working on which has all SenshiXShitennou goodness but it is taking time to do- it will focus on the Negaverse side of Sailor Moon Crystal but I am adding a wicked little twist to it :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is very much an AU story so although I have nearly all SM characters in this story, this is set in an alternate reality rather than what I normally do. Will change to M rating later I think.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything from the franchise, I make no profit from this. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the image used. However, I do own the storyline and my own OC characters :-)**

* * *

 **Act Four**

The arrival of the King in the Luna District had cause quite a stir. Setsuna was shocked from the point of view of her carriage. As they had approached the rolling hills and then the flat rice paddies she had assumed the Luna District would be very much like how it was described in the books, a place filled with an extraordinary magical beauty that surpasses the capital. She had never anticipated seeing such poverty and crime. The trees were dull, the grass was gloomy and the citizens were mostly downcast. Yes there were plenty of shops with people selling many items, a lot of the items from the Black Market. Hotaru was still captivated by it all whilst King Ichirou simply sneered. Where was all the wealth of this supposedly rich land? Was this place worth fighting over? Folding his arms across his chest he looked at Hotaru giggling and pointing at varies things to her mother. From the outside they looked like a happy family but the King knew better, he had made his consorts life hell with his selfish thoughts, he rarely thought about her and when he did he was surprised with himself. The coach man was yelling at the citizens to not touch the carriage whilst the twenty or so Kings guards shoved people away. The King had an army on the outskirts ready for battle should the need arise.

Finally, approaching the court of Lord Jiro the King could see where all the wealth had gone. It was a large monument to Jiro with bright colours of bright blues, reds and whites. There were open courtyards filled with lush gardens and ponds teamed with Koa fish. King Ichirou visibly tensed at the richness of this place and yet the citizens had nothing, he wasn't as cruel or as selfish as that. Then he sighed in frustration, damn it he would actually have to do something! Setsuna had noted the place to and she was angry at the injustice. She immediately disliked this Lord Jiro but then something else came over her. She looked at the King; couldn't the sullen child feel it? It was faint but she could sense it, there was something pure in that court and she had to find out what or who it was. Hotaru had also felt it and smiled.

"Mama I think there is someone special in there" Hotaru whispered. Setsuna held her daughter close and smiled.

Lord Jiro had ordered the best of his servants to go out and meet the King. The best rooms had been arranged and of course he made sure Prince Endymion was present. Prince Endymion and Kunzite stood inside the main court room or throne room if Lord Jiro were to introduce it to you. Minako, Lady Hee and Min stood opposite Kunzite and Endymion whilst Usagi was made to stand behind a curtain waiting to be introduced formally to the King. Endymion kept looking at the corner of his eye at Usagi. She was dressed in a simple but well fitted white gown and a light pink overcoat with a thin cold chain dangling from her neck. Her hair remained in their Odango style and she had her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful to Endymion, so innocent, so pure. He hated Jiro and vowed he would kill the man before he married his woman! Minako kept looking back at Usagi with worry. She was thankful Lord Jiro hadn't taken her to his bed yet so there was still time to save her from his hands. Haruka stood next to Lord Jiro's official gold chair dressed in black armour all over. Her eyes were stern hiding the fact that she was desperate just to grab Usagi and take her away from this place with Michiru. Michiru who stood at the back with Ami, Zoisite, Rei and Jadeite felt the same way. She could see Usagi was shaking with worry. She didn't want to be here.

Cheng Lee was the first to enter and he saw his fiancée Lady Hee keeping her eyes down. He looked at her with distrust before greeting Michiru. Cheng Lee had long white hair tied up into a bun. He had brown eyes that had a tint of red in them, he was certainly unusual. He wore a long white robe and a light blue overcoat.

"It had been a long time Michiru, how are you fairing here?" Cheng asked. Michiru smiled warmly at the man she considered her friend.

"Things have been interesting here I suppose" Michiru said mysteriously. Cheng quirked an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"And you Ms Mizuno, it is always a pleasure to see you" Cheng said smoothly placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. Zoisite stiffened but kept his gaze forward.

"It is good to see you, there is so much happening here" Ami said sadly. Cheng nodded gravely.

"Executing someone from the Sora Tribe was foolish. I have spent weeks locked in negotiation to stop them attacking" Cheng said bitterly before looking again at his fiancé. He then stood next to Zoisite and shook his hand.

"I would make a move on Ami, she won't wait forever" Cheng whispered mischievously before greeting Rei and Jadeite. A long table had been made up at the back and was currently been set up with food made by Makoto, Nephrite was guarding the entrance to the room.

Lord Jiro sat down on his seat and then placed a stern look on his face. The King walked in with his Consort and daughter followed by four guards. Lord Jiro stood up and bowed with the rest of everyone else in the room. Lord Jiro then sat down and then smiled wickedly. There was no seat for the King to sit down on! Prince Endymion felt his blood boil at the insult.

"Endymion?" King Ichirou asked before placing himself before his younger brother. He then hugged him and then smiled when Kunzite bowed.

"Feels like my old court is all here" the King said spitefully before looking at Lord Jiro with his cold eyes. Lord Jiro didn't flinch and only smirked. Everyone stiffened in the room, it was tense.

"You know why I am here" King Ichirou said sternly. Lord Jiro shrugged his shoulders.

"I must admit, you came rather quickly, I wasn't expecting you for over a year" Jiro said scathingly. The four guards instantly drew their swords but Lord Jiro simply smiled. Haruka hadn't budged, she knew when she was to make a move and Nephrite was looking into the room with his hand on the bud of his sword. Zoisite was also a trained fighter and he knew he would have to defend Lord Jiro.

"Hmmm Lady Meioh, still beautiful as ever" Lord Jiro said smoothly. The King narrowed his eyes at that.

"I see you're still alone, no heir yet?" the King said through gritted teeth hoping that would get beneath Jiro's skin. He then noticed his younger brother look angry, now that was interesting. Lord Jiro looked to his right and suddenly the King felt his whole world had gone into slow motion as this blonde goddess walked out and stood next to Jiro demurely. He then looked at Endymion and saw the look of pain in his eyes. Something was not right here and he would need to speak with his brother.

"Please meet my fiancé Tsukino Usagi, our wedding will be taking place this week whilst you are here as my guest my King" Lord Jiro said in a mocking voice. The King narrowed his eyes again and swore he would have this man killed. Looking at his brother he suddenly realised something, his brother was in love with this woman. It was strange; he had never seen his brother look at any woman like that before.

Setsuna and Hotaru had felt like the ground had moved beneath their feet. This woman had the exact same aura they had felt before.

Usagi tried not to look at the two women she had known as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. They were all here in this world, all her friends and yet again it was going to end badly. All she hoped was that the damage wouldn't extend to her friends.

Formal introductions out of the way the King and his consort were shown to their rooms after a lavish dinner. Makoto was praised by the King and he swore he would employ her. Makoto although pleased with the review wanted to stay where she was; she wanted to be near Usagi for some reason. Prince Endymion had conducted himself exactly as the King remembered, courteous and controlled but there was a wildness in his eyes that threatened to spill into his emotions, yes, the King knew how he was going to end Jiro's life and he would make sure it was as painful as possible starting with the disruption of that wedding if possible. Usagi had a regal air about that and she answered all questions correctly. Lord Jiro was impressed and it yet again affirmed why he wanted her as his wife. He noted the King had even taken a liking to his bride to be which puffed up Lord Jiro's pride. Usagi had spent time speaking with Setsuna and the two got along very well. Setsuna for some reason felt like she should be serving Usagi not the other way around. Hotaru had taken an instant liking to Usagi. Usagi when unobserved by Lord Jiro was actually really funny and she was a little clumsy. The moments she did anything remotely clumsy Prince Endymion would smile warmly at Usagi. Yes, Setsuna could see Endymion was madly in love and it seemed Kunzite liked one of the maids. Maybe they could save this precious light and install her as leader of the Luna District, she would save this place and she was sure Usagi would return the Luna District to the way it was. Once the idea formed in Setsuna's mind her eyes remained determined. She would do all she could to aid her husband in destroying Lord Jiro.

Usagi fell on her futon with a sigh of deep relief, the day was over. Min and Minako were both in the same room but they knew what was going to happen, they had to move Usagi to a new room closer to Lord Jiro. Usagi looked tired and weak and Minako felt guilty, she should have forced Kunzite and Endymion to move quicker on their escape plan, now there seemed no way out.

"I have to leave here don't I?" Usagi asked in a dejected voice. Min and Minako looked at each other sadly. There was no need for words, their silence confirmed everything. Once they had hugged each other Minako and Min took Usagi to her lavish new rooms. It had a bed, a mahogany bookcase, a round table with a mirror, a wardrobe, a rug carpet, burgundy coloured floors and most items laced with gold. Her bed linen was mainly white with a red duvet colour.

"Well….." Minako said not sure what else to say. She saw the Lord Jiro had new clothes brought in for Usagi. Usagi stood silent, Lord Jiro was more or less next door to her, and she could feel him.

"Maybe I could use this as a chance to help the Luna District?" Usagi said trying to be positive. Minako smiled but Min didn't. She believed Usagi would save her home but not with Lord Jiro. The two women left Usagi alone saying they would come and wake her in the morning. Usagi felt alone again and soon she was consumed with her memories of her past life. She was running into the arms of her Mamo-chan who would call her his Usako, next she was laughing with her Inner Senshi and then followed by memories of her dear daughter Chibiusa. Sighing she then thought about the Outer Senshi who would often visit her at the Crystal Palace. All these memories flooded her and made her feel sad. Why was she still alive, what was the point of it all? Sitting on her bed she had been dressed in a light pink gown that was thin and left little to the imagination. She felt naked even though you couldn't see her flesh.

She was lying on her bed unware of her surroundings so she didn't feel anyone come in. with her eyes closed she felt a heavy weight on top of her body. She was about to scream when the assailant placed a hand on her mouth. She then looked into the man's deep blue eyes and calmed down. It was Endymion. He then backed away and sat on the side of the bed dressed in a cream thin open necked shirt and black pants. His hair was dishevelled and he had clearly been drinking although he wasn't drunk.

"Endymion, what are you doing here?" Usagi whispered urgently. Endymion smirked.

"Don't worry, your fiancé' is still entertaining Lady Hee even though Cheng Lee is here" He said stingingly. Usagi closed her eyes and sighed. Endymion cursed himself for his careless words.

"I am sorry Usagi, I didn't mean it." Endymion said in a small voice. Usagi then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Don't be, I don't want to be in this place with him…." Usagi said trying to make sure she didn't cry.

"I just want to be with you" Usagi said genuinely. Even though he wasn't her Mamo-chan he was the closest she could get and she didn't want to let him go. Endymion un-wrapped her arms and then made her look at him.

"I am not going to let you marry him, YOU ARE MINE!" Endymion said forcefully, filled with unrestrained passion and possessiveness that almost scared Usagi. Before she could say anything he crashed his lips into hers. She moaned as he placed her on her back and deepened his kiss. He then undid her night gown and placed little kisses on her neck. She felt like tiny little sparks were going off all over her body. He then removed his shirt and started to undo his pants. Once he was completely naked he covered them both and then proceeded to make passionate love to her. They clung tightly to each other as Endymion moved within her, their souls connecting with each other. The Silver Crystal hummed lightly against her chest as the night wore on and the two lovers carried on their passionate embraces.

Lord Jiro pulled out of Lady Hee and fell back sweaty from vigorous love making. Lady Hee was catching her breath with a smirk on her face. He was frustrated because he was holding back on taking his bride to be. What did it matter to Lady Hee, she would be leaving this place soon with her own fiancé so why not enjoy these rendezvous with the handsome Lord.

"I better stop getting use to this, I have a feeling I will have to be gentle all the time with my future wife" Jiro said nonchalantly. Lady Hee nodded but said nothing. She doubted he would be able to marry the girl, she could sense the change within the court, the steady feel of discontent and Lord Jiro was oblivious to it. He had no idea how his little goddess had etched herself in his courts hearts so strongly. She didn't know if she was looking forward to his downfall, he could never be hers and even if he could, he would be left with nothing. No, Lady Hee would leave with her fiancé and settle into marriage with man she didn't love. She was sure Cheng Lee didn't love her either but their marriage had been arranged and they both would honour it.

The morning after Usagi had woken up by herself. Of course Endymion couldn't stay in bed with her no matter how badly he wanted to. He had a plan to execute with his brother and he was looking forward to plunging his sword into Lord Jiro's chest. Minako entered the room and smiled.

"Good night?" Minako asked wickedly. Usagi laughed as she knew Minako had arranged for Endymion to come and see her. Unbeknownst to Usagi, many inside Lord Jiro's court were planning a revolt and will side with the King the moment the King declared war on Lord Jiro. Rei and Makoto were going to work together to smuggle Usagi out before the wedding. Prince Endymion was already based in the camp with his brothers' army with Kunzite, both men training. The feeling of change was exhilarating, they all felt Usagi was the answer to their problems, she would make this place a better home for all of them and many had hoped she would be able to do it with Prince Endymion. Minako had just had a night of passion with Kunzite. He had declared that he would marry her after all this was over. She had never felt so happy and she had felt it was all down to Usagi, her new best friend.

"Lord Jiro was with Lady Hee I believe, does her fiancé know?" Usagi asked as she got ready for a bath.

"I think he does but he won't break the engagement, I think he will make her life hell, she doesn't realise it yet" Minako said mercilessly, she hated Lady Hee and thought the woman deserved all she got.

"Poor Cheng, he seemed a nice man" Usagi said as her naked flesh came into contact with warm water.

"He is when he wants to be. I think he was in love with Mizuno Ami but couldn't do anything about it because of his betrothal. Zoisite hates Cheng but tolerates him for Ami. I hope Zoisite tells her the truth, Ami is a little dense when it comes to a guy having an almighty crush on her" Minako said giggling. Usagi quirked an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Makoto will marry Nephrite soon and I am sure Jadeite loves Rei but holds back because of both their positions, it's all rather romantic don't you think?" Minako said dreamily. Usagi smiled. She had no idea how familiar this all felt. Suddenly, Minako's eyes went a little misty.

"You are to go straight to Lord Jiro's study, he wants to see you" Minako said in a small voice.

"You must put up with him for now, we're all working on freeing you from him, his demise is imminent and the people of the Luna District will be free" Minako said passionately. Usagi nodded and braced herself.

Lord Jiro looked devilishly handsome in his open necked white shirt and brown pants. He had a silver chain dangling from his neck and she noted he wore silver stud earrings. He looked up at Usagi and drank in her image. He resisted the urge to take her there and then again but soon after they were married he would unleash all his pent up frustrations and impregnate her. For now, he had to be in control.

"Our wedding is in three days' time. Your dress has been made and we will be married in the back courtyard" Lord Jiro stated. Usagi said nothing although she was boiling inside; it seemed she would have no choice in anything, not even her dress!

"I will choose new maid servants for you afterwards and your new quarters will be directly next to mine" Lord Jiro continued walking up to Usagi. He then took her hand and turned it over.

"I have a ring for you, it was my mother's" he said in a small voice. Usagi looked at him with a little shock. This was all wrong, why was he going to give her something so personal? Looking into her eyes he saw the look of worry. He then kissed her lightly on the lips. He felt her tense but that didn't bother him, he didn't want her love. He deepened his kiss and then pushed her up against the wall with his body. His hands travelled down to her waist as he slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He groaned as Usagi resisted the urge to bite his lip and make him bleed. She couldn't slap him but she so desperately wanted to. He then pulled away suddenly and rubbed his hands into his hair.

"Better not carry on now but soon, I will have you all to myself, you may leave" Lord Jiro said turning his back on her. What the hell was this woman doing to him?! Usagi virtually ran out and made a gagging noise when she saw Minako.

"He didn't go further did he?" Minako asked worried.

"No thank goodness" Usagi said taking a glass of water and then spitting it out to try and take the feeling of his tongue in her mouth out. She didn't care how good-looking her was, no man was allowed to touch her like that, no man apart from Endymion. She felt as if she had betrayed him.

"Don't feel bad Usa, you are his fiancé so he is allowed to kiss you, Endymion would understand even if he doesn't like it, he won't blame you, you had no choice" Minako said reassuringly.

"Three days Minako-chan…." Usagi said through her tears.

"Three days for you to put up with him. I tell you this now Usa, you will not marry him, we won't let you, Endymion will not allow it to happen, please believe in that" Minako urged whilst Usagi cried into her shoulders.

Haruka and Nephrite had been contacted by Kunzite and Endymion. Endymion had warned Haruka that he was planning on killing Lord Jiro and he wouldn't hesitate in killing the both of them. Endymion only sought to tell them as he noticed Haruka and Nephrite both looked disenchanted and concerned for Usagi. He was right in his judgement of the both of them. Haruka although usually a very loyal follower of Lord Jiro had finally rested her loyalties on Usagi, she truly believed that Usagi was the change that was needed. Nephrite had decided to side with Endymion because of Makoto. Makoto had already started work with Rei and he had been speaking with Jadeite. Kunzite sighed in relief; he had grown to like not only Nephrite but also Zoisite and Jadeite. A family was being built in this court, a nice close knit family; Endymion could feel it as well. The only stumbling block was to Lord Jiro and they were all thinking the same thing, he needed to be removed.

A day had passed and Rei had finally found a little alleyway that led out of the court. Makoto had paid for a room for the three of them on the day of the wedding. Rei and Makoto worked well together and they had formed a good friendship.

"I hope it all works out" Makoto had said as they walked back to Lord Jiro's court.

"It will, I feel destiny is with us" Rei said confidently.

"How do you know?" Makoto asked.

"The fires told me, if she stays with Lord Jiro she will be unhappy and so will the court watching her wither away in despair, but she has a happier future without him and so does the Luna district, the Gods surely must be on our side" Rei answered as she saw Jadeite waiting for her.

"I am sure the Gods are will also grant you your wish" Makoto said softly. Rei looked at Makoto questioningly.

"Although you are a priestess, you are also a woman and he is a man, you'll both find a way" Makoto said as she walked towards the kitchens. Rei walked towards Jadeite thinking on Makoto's words. Maybe she was right, maybe she could find out her own fate. Jadeite smiled at Rei as she approached him. She was so beautiful to him, he knew there was no-one else out there for him. If fate would not have them together then he would remain alone forever and wait for her in their next life together.

King Ichirou had started practicing his sword fighting. He was shirtless wearing only black pants and boots revealing his toned chest and leaving his hair out. Setsuna caught her breath looking at him, he could be absolutely breath taking to watch as he glided and swung the sword around him. Prince Endymion then walked in shirtless dressed like his older brother.

"Need someone to train with?" Endymion asked smirking. The King stopped and then looked at his younger brother.

"You're the only other person I would actually train with" the King stated. Endymion looked at his brother with the same steady gaze.

"You're not coming back with me are you?" King Ichirou asked. Endymion shook his head firmly. King Ichirou chuckled.

"She is beautiful, I must admit. If your heart wasn't taken by her I might have well taken her as a concubine. You will remain here I suppose….Well, at least we'll have peaceful relations here and the Tribe of Sora will be placated, watch out for their leader, he'll surely be taken away with your love" King Ichirou said before getting into a fighting stance.

"Come now brother, lets practice like old times" King Ichirou said. Endymion chuckled and then lifted his own sword. Setsuna looked on at the two men; hopefully they could patch up their differences and become brothers again. The Kingdom needed the both of them ruling it.

They fought swiftly with each other clashing their sword. Both their muscles were more defined in battle as they sweated from hours of practicing. Once they had finished it seemed whatever frustrations the brothers had were gone. Kunzite appeared on the side waiting for Endymion.

"You fight dirty Endymion" the King commented wickedly.

"Living alone like a Ronin forces you to fight dirty" Endymion smirked. The King laughed as he patted Endymion's back.

"Only two more days left and then she will be free but I must warn you, Lord Jiro is adept fighter. He killed all those who opposed him in the Luna District. To rebuild this place will not be easy. You'll have to build a new army, a new court and rule it. Lord Jiro has corrupted this once beautiful land. Endymion, I know I am selfish and to be honest, I really wasn't bothered about coming here, I had no choice and to be frank, I just want this over so I can go back home. Two more days and you must kill him and restore peace here, that is an order from the King and I will hope you will see to it however you see fit" King Ichirou said seriously before winking at his brother. Endymion sighed and then nodded his head. He really didn't want to rule anywhere but now he had to stay. Well, it wasn't all bad; he could see a family starting here. He then thought of Usagi, his Usagi and possessiveness took over him, he would have her and only her. He could see their life together was so close. Close enough to taste. Walking away with Kunzite both men looked sternly towards Lord Jiro's court. To know his love was stuck in that dark place with that man only made Endymion's blood boil.

"Only two more days and then we can destroy everything Lord Jiro has built" Kunzite said thinking about his Minako.

"I will kill him Kunzite and I plan to do it painfully, make sure Usagi and Minako are well and truly away from the battle. I will paint the walls red with Lord Jiro's blood" Endymion said darkly. Kunzite nodded knowing full well how serious Endymion was and how scary he could be in battle. When he had decided he was going to kill you there was nothing anyone could do, it was certain. Endymion then proceeded to walk towards his tent. Kunzite remained where he was. Cheng Lee walked and stood beside Kunzite.

"So I will not be able to kill Lord Jiro" Cheng stated simply. Kunzite shook his head.

"It's a pity, well, I will settle with killing any of his guards that side with him" Cheng said through a sigh.

"What about Lady Hee?" Kunzite asked. Cheng's eyes darkened.

"I don't love her, you know who has my heart but I will marry her and make her bear me a son. Once that is done then she can do whatever she likes" Cheng said with finality.

"So you are not going to kill her for her betrayal?" Kunzite asked quirking an eyebrow up.

"At the moment no but I haven't completely ruled it out" Cheng said menacingly. Kunzite smirked.

"That Usagi is special, I am certain the King has taken a liking to her" Cheng said.

"But he won't touch her" Kunzite stated. Cheng nodded.

"He won't want to fight with his brother over her" Cheng said as he watched Kunzite walk away. There certainly was a strong air of change and it seemed to surround this Usagi girl. She was intriguing and he looked forward to getting to know her but there was something he had noticed that no-one else did. There was an air of sadness about her. She seemed older than her years. It was as if she had lived a long life and was now growing tired. This was more than a little worrying and he would speak with her once this was all over. He had a feeling there was more to Usagi than she let on. There was this light that surrounded her, made her appealing and comforting. He liked her without really knowing her and somewhere deep down he wanted to stay and see what kind of place the Luna District will become. This place suited her; it was like this place had been calling out for her and now it had her it wasn't going to let her go. The Gods had approved of her, they may well have wanted her as Queen of the whole kingdom but Prince Endymion had intervened and he was not going to let her go.

"You are indeed special Usagi, let us see what you will accomplish before your time finishes in this world" Cheng said mysteriously to the wind.

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **Thank you to everyone who has supported this story along the way, now there is only one Act left :-)**

 **Mercedes1312 - Thank you for the review, it is really appreciated :-) The former Senshi and Shitennou are all preparing to do something now and it explodes in the final Act.**

 **Flareup4Rachet - I am happy you loved this chapter :-) Thank you for your words on my stories, I always try to come up with new twists but I am very much inspired by other fanfics I read and other anime's I watch. Although my favourite character is Usagi, I do love Minako as well and I always try to write her up well and try to stay in tune with the essence of her character if I can. If you do get the chance to write your own story on Minako/Kunzite I would love to read it :-)**

 **So I will put up Act 5 soon. As for my next story, that's a hard one at the moment. I have two completed stories ready to go. One of them focuses on the characters as civilians getting ready for Crystal Tokyo with some OC's connected to Usa whilst the other one is an AU which will be rated M and is by far my darkest story, it has Usagi with an OC because something happens to Mamoru and the story is a little sad but does have a happy ending, they are all Senshi in it. I am currently doing a crossover fic between Inuyasha and Sailor Moon and I am almost done with the crossover Sailor Moon and Yona of the Dawn. I am nearly finished with another chapter for 'A Timeless love'. So lots to work with, not sure what goes up next sadly...**

 **Until next time take care guys :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is very much an AU story so although I have nearly all SM characters in this story, this is set in an alternate reality rather than what I normally do. Will change to M rating later I think.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or anything from the franchise, I make no profit from this. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also do not own the image used. However, I do own the storyline and my own OC characters :-)**

* * *

 **Act Five**

The next day had passed rather quickly. Usagi's time was filled with watching people coming in and out of the court preparing the wedding. The King hadn't been seen in all this time and Usagi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Lord Jiro had everything taken care of leaving Usagi with nothing else to do. He hadn't been to see her since that incident in his study but she was very aware of his eyes on her as she walked about. Minako and Min had managed to speak with Makoto and Rei and they had found a way for Usagi to escape. Lord Jiro although overseeing the wedding had already contacted his army to prepare for battle. He knew the King had nowhere to turn, Lord Jiro had committed an act of war and now he was preparing to take the crown. The air was certainly not a joyous one.

Usagi had tried to see where Endymion was but he hadn't shown himself yet. She missed him badly. She knew she wasn't going to marry Jiro, her heart belonged to her Mamo-chan and the closest thing she could get to her Mamo-chan was this Endymion. She would rather die than marry Jiro. But then there were moments when she would think about the citizens of the Luna district. They were poor and downtrodden. She knew with the power of the Silver Crystal she could help them but for some reason the Silver Crystal hadn't given any indication it was at its full power. Then there was the fact that she still felt so tired all the time.

Once the evening came Minako and Min had spent time with Usagi preparing her bags rather than preparing her wedding dress.

"We'll keep the dress out and put out the jewellery so no-one is suspicious but you will be long gone before the wedding even starts" Min said as she combed through Usagi's hair. Makoto and Rei had managed to go into Usagi's room unseen followed by Michiru and Ami. Haruka had decided to stay outside as guard. Usagi couldn't help herself at that moment, right now her friends were all with her, supporting her and protecting her like they always had. She loved them so much and it made her desperate for her Sailor Senshi, she was desperate for their memories of their past lives together. She couldn't share anything with the girls here, they hadn't truly bonded, not the deep bonding she had shared with her Sailor Senshi but what Usagi didn't realise was that they all had felt something with Usagi. They felt she belonged with them and they had already pledged their lives to her.

"Remember, around 10:00am I will come and get you and then we will leave" Rei said sternly. Usagi nodded. The night wore on and finally Usagi was able to go to sleep. She had left the window open to let some air in. she then heard a little noise that had woke her up. Sitting on the side of her bed was Endymion. He wore a long white robe with a black overcoat. Usagi had never seen him dressed like that and she had to admit, he was a sight to behold.

"I couldn't come to see you earlier, I had some preparations to do with my brother" Endymion said as Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so safe with him regardless of who he was. He took in her sweet scent and kissed her neck before pulling her away to face him.

"Rei will come to you at the time she would've stated, you must leave the court and don't come back. I will come and get you" Endymion said in a serious tone. There was something in his eyes; they were cold holding a deep seated anger that was threatening to boil over. Usagi didn't know what he was planning but she was certain it wasn't good. Again, she was reminded that this Endymion was not her dear Mamo-chan. Mamoru wasn't a violent man but this Endymion; she knew he was violent and he would not hold back his rage once he lets it out. Endymion then kissed Usagi passionately which naturally stopped her thinking such negative thoughts. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he deepened his kiss. Once her head was rested on the pillow Endymion kissed her forehead and then moved away swiftly.

"Sleep tight my Odango, you are going to have a rather exciting day tomorrow" Endymion said darkly before he left.

She had felt empty the moment he left. Again she started to wonder, what was she doing here? Why had the Silver Crystal sent her to this place? It wouldn't answer any of her questions, all It kept saying was that she would understand soon. What the hell did that mean?

The day of the wedding Usagi found herself woken up by Minako. She looked worried.

"Jiro has not posted Haruka by your chamber doors, we're going to have a problem" Minako said as she walked backwards and forwards. Usagi slipped out of bed rubbing her eyes. Minako was deep in thought until Min was admitted in.

"We're going to have to knock him out" Min said. Minako looked at Min incredulously.

"What? There are a lot of people out there who will do it" Min said easily before she walked to Usagi's window to look outside.

"We'll go ahead with the plan, Jiro has even moved the wedding to 10:00am this morning, the King is already preparing to come into the Court so Rei will be here in 30 mins, Usagi, I suggest you get ready now" Min said seriously. At first Usagi didn't move. But then it hit her, why was she even thinking about staying, she wanted Endymion and no-one else. So Usagi did everything in a rush with the help of Minako and Min. Rei was already on her way whilst Jadeite went out to meet Endymion and Kunzite. Endymion has asked for Jadeite, Zoisite and Nephrite to come and aid him. Cheng was already present at the ceremony with the King, Setsuna and Hotaru. Lord Jiro was not there as of yet. The wedding was taking place in the largest part of the outer courtyard. It was decorated simply, nothing special as Lord Jiro didn't see the point. The trees were in full bloom and it was a sunny day

"I presume my brother will be engaging with Lord Jiro shortly" King Ichirou said. Setsuna had smiled a little knowing full well that Usagi was not going to be at the wedding. Lord Jiro thought the fear of him was enough but never before had this Kingdom seen such a bright light. She was an angel and there was no-way the people were going to give him a precious angel. Setsuna noted Rei sneaking in and then she smiled again, so the games begin and Lord Jiro's end nears.

Rei hadn't spoken a word once Haruka had knocked the guard out. Makoto checked the guard over to ensure he was firmly in dreamland. Ami and Michiru had made their way to the ceremony whilst checking their escape route would be unhindered.

"Come now" Rei said urgently grabbing Usagi. They all ran down the main hall and then went inside a small room with a large window. Haruka had climbed out the window and then took a sharp left towards the back. Rei, Usagi, Minako, Min and Makoto all did exactly the same thing. Haruka then stood aside and kept her eye out for other guards whilst the girls ran past her. Haruka then spotted Endymion dressed in black armour all over and a red cape. He held a long sword and looked determined. Kunzite had killed three guards whilst Jadeite and Zoisite checked inside, it seemed Lord Jiro was indeed inside as Jadeite gave Endymion a signal. Haruka wished Endymion all the luck as she followed the girls out of Lord Jiro's court.

Eight guards surrounded the King brandishing their swords at him and Cheng. King Ichirou raised an eyebrow at such insolence. So, Jiro had suspected something was up. Well, this was more than enough to have the man executed.

"Hmmm, are you men sure you want to do this? Threatening the life of the King is treason" King Ichirou said smoothly. Setsuna knew that look he held. He had his sword already and Cheng also held a dagger. This was going to get ugly. None of the guards faltered, they were clearly in fear of Lord Jiro. The King chuckled darkly before throwing his rich purple overcoat off and slicing one guard across the stomach. Cheng then used his Dagger and stabbed two guards in quick succession followed by King Ichirou slashing and killing five. He was so quick and swift that Setsuna only blinked the once and it was all over. Endymion was not the only fighter that was skilled and dangerous.

"Should we assist your brother?" Cheng asked, his dagger bleeding with the blood of two guards.

"No, this battle is his and his alone" King Ichirou said before turning to Setsuna.

"We might as well go back to camp and wait for the signal when it is all over" the King said before deciding to leave. The grass was littered with eight bodies and stained with blood.

Lord Jiro had known deep down this was how it was all going to end. And yet, some part of him truly believed he would get married today. Loyalties only ran so deep and it seemed he had crossed a line when he decided to take her. Still, he would be the eventual victor; he was more than confident in his abilities. When he saw Endymion standing before him he almost laughed, this was so predictable; he knew the man loved Usagi but to have the audacity to just take her!

"Well, I guess this was an eventuality" Lord Jiro said taking out his sword. He was dressed in a white robe and royal blue overcoat. Endymion proceeded to remove the top half of his armour revealing a plain open necked shirt.

"You are going to die Jiro, your death has been long awaited by not only the people of the Luna District but also the King for the shame you have brought to him" Endymion said coldly. Jiro smirked. Twelve guards came into the room and surrounded Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite.

"What, you didn't think I was going to make this easy did you?" Jiro laughed.

"No, I thought you would've made it harder" Endymion said with a smirk before slashing his sword down one guard swiftly taking the number of guards down to eleven. The guard made gurgling sound as he dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. Endymion then looked up at Jiro with a deathly stare. Now Jiro could see the man that had caused fear amongst the guards, this was the Endymion that once he had his eyes set on you it meant your death. Well, Lord Jiro looked forward to what would indeed be his greatest battle.

Kunzite pivoted to his right and slashed at a guard whilst Zoisite took out a dagger and plunged it into another guard. The number of guards now stood at nine but Jiro was now engaged going straight after Endymion. The two clashed swords making the sound only swords can make. The sound of steel smashing into each other echoed within that room along with grunts and heavy breathing. Jiro had noted Haruka was not there and cursed her. He would deal with her after this. Jadeite held out a sword and sliced a guard down taking the number down to eight. Jadeite had long decided that he would step down as priest after committing such bloodshed, he just had to find someone to take over and he had a young man in mind already.

Endymion would be involved in a more intense battle as Lord Jiro was indeed fast and precise in his attacks. He moved gracefully as he blocked each of Endymion's attacks but Endymion was certainly a worthy opponent. His attacks were fast and furious and soon Lord Jiro was finding it harder to block each attack. Endymion was watching Lord Jiro gaging how fast or how hard he should attack. Lord Jiro was very good at blocking, he was the type of man that would continue to block until an opening was found, this made him a dangerous opponent because at the moment that was precisely what Lord Jiro was doing. He had to change tactics and fast.

There were six guards waiting in the middle of the main market of the Luna district.

"Hmm so Lord Jiro knew we would attempt something" Haruka said as she cracked her knuckles. She then heard someone else crack their knuckles and looked at Makoto.

"I have been itching for a good fight" Makoto said. Haruka smirked and then got into a fighting stance.

"When we attack get Usagi to Chang's house, we'll meet you there afterward" Haruka ordered. Rei, Ami, Michiru and Min made Usagi move but Minako stayed pulling out a sword she had been holding.

"Minako-chan, what are you doing?" Usagi asked. Minako smiled back at Usagi.

"I want to do all I can to protect you, I feel it is my duty and I want to fulfil it, don't worry, I'll be fine" Minako said with a wink. Usagi wanted to cry as she didn't want to leave her friends but Rei was adamant and dragged Usagi away hurriedly.

"Don't take too long" Michiru called out to Haruka. Haruka nodded. Once they had left Haruka, Makoto and Minako rushed into battle against the six soldiers. Some people were watching and cheering the girls on whilst most of the citizens ran and hid. They could all sense the change and were praying a good outcome.

Minako was adept with the sword. Her mother had been a good fighter and had trained Minako. She had said you can't depend upon a man to save you all the time, sometimes you had to defend yourself. She had trained Minako well but she was by no means an expert. She struck down two soldiers sustaining a cut to her leg and arm. Haruka had been kicked and punched but she struck down two and then Makoto took the other two down. Haruka then looked to make her way back to the court of Lord Jiro.

"I'm coming with you, there are more soldiers there then Endymion realises" Makoto said. Minako was going with them as well. The three girls then ran back striking any soldier that stood in their way. However, not as many soldiers stood by Lord Jiro as they had thought. Many of them were awaiting the outcome seeing Endymion as a potential leader. They had all seen Usagi and they thought she would make a good companion for whoever took over. She wore her heart on her sleeve and they appreciated that. Unfortunately for Lord Jiro, his ruling by fear was about to undermine him in more ways than one.

Lord Jiro found himself gaining ground against Endymion. He had landed a strike on Endymion's back and his arm making him bleed. But there was something in Endymion's eyes that Lord Jiro didn't like. It was then that Lord Jiro realised Endymion had let him strike out. Endymion was studying Lord Jiro's moves and attacks, watching what hand he favoured, how he blocked, looking for whatever could distract him. Suddenly Lord Jiro saw Haruka come in with two other girls, how the hell did they get passed his guards! Endymion saw his moment and struck Lord Jiro on the chest ripping his shirt apart as blood spurted out. Lord Jiro refused to scream out in pain as he slashed out at Endymion.

Haruka had taken down three guards with the help of Minako. Kunzite in a moment of distraction had been kicked in his stomach but thankfully he blocked the sword that was aimed at his head. He was worried about Minako fighting, what the hell was she doing here?! Minako had managed to take a soldier down with her sword and she proved to be a good fighter. The fighting grew intense but gradually Endymions' team were gaining more and more headway. Lord Jiro was losing a lot of blood but he wouldn't give in. He knew his end was coming but before then he would do as much damage as possible. Changing gears, Lord Jiro moved away from Endymion and struck Minako's back and then struck Haruka on her back. They both fell to the ground but Haruka managed to get back up. Makoto had also been struck and Nephrite instantly took her outside. Minako struggled and the moment Kunzite saw her lying on the floor he went mad and started striking every single guard that was near him. Jadeite had found his way to Minako and tried to help her up.

"I'll take her outside, finish this!" Jadeite shouted as he took Minako away.

"Zoisite go with them in case there's trouble" Kunzite ordered. Zoisite nodded and followed Jadeite out. Lord Jiro then moved back towards Endymion.

"Once I am finished here I will personally deal with my future wife, I promise to make her life miserable!" Lord Jiro jeered. He stopped the moment he saw the look of utter hatred in Endymion's eyes. Then, something occurred that shocked Lord Jiro. There was a glimmer of gold in Endymion's eyes and then a surge of power he had never seen before. Trying to work out what was happening Lord Jiro didn't notice how quick Endymion had moved. Before he realised it, Endymion had plunged his sword into Lord Jiro's chest and twisted it making him fall to his knees. Lord Jiro coughed up blood the moment Endymion pulled out his sword. Endymion had been left with cuts and his arm and back were still bleeding. Endymion narrowed his eyes on Lord Jiro.

"Well, at least I am killed by a worthy opponent" Lord Jiro said before Endymion struck Lord Jiro again killing him. The last of the remaining guards were dispatched by Kunzite and Haruka. It was now deathly silent as the smell of blood mixed with sweat was in the air. Endymion's eyes were still showing off a golden colour and when he looked at Kunzite it was then Kunzite had realised what had happened. Endymion had set his sights on his prey and nothing was going to stop him from winning. Kunzite didn't know if Endymion was indeed some sort of deity or even a demon but did that matter to him now? They had won and now things could finally change.

"Go and see to Minako" Endymion ordered. Kunzite nodded and instantly left the room. Haruka was shaken by the look on Endymions' eyes. She knew that wasn't normal but then again, was Usagi normal?

"Bring Usagi back here tomorrow, we will need to clean this place first" Endymion said before he left the room with Haruka following behind him. She had a feeling he was going to be the one she was to take orders from once everything had been sorted.

No-one would answer Usagi's questions about what had happened. Haruka had come back looking a little fresher but Minako was not with her.

"Where is Minako-chan and Makoto-chan?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"They are being treated, you will see her tomorrow, Zoisite is ok Ami so don't worry" Haruka said as she placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"We did all this for you, please don't leave us" Haruka said in a strained voice. She didn't know why she had said it but she felt a desperate need to make Usagi realise she was needed, they all needed her to stay with them. Usagi was very confused and she became more confused when she looked into all their eyes. They all looked at her anxiously.

"We don't want you to leave, this place needs you" Rei said through tears. She was frightened that Usagi would leave.

"The guards who didn't fight refused to fight because of you, you may feel you have done nothing but that isn't true, your very presence has given courage" Min said smiling at Usagi.

"Now this place can finally heal" Michiru added.

"We can build a better Luna District now" Ami said. Usagi didn't know what to say, is this why the Silver Crystal took her here? Was she really needed here? Was this place her next mission, another part of her destiny? With these questions the Silver Crystal started to hum vibrating in her chest. Suddenly, an overwhelming glow filled the room, it was soft and warm. Once the glow had receded everyone ran towards Usagi who was now passed out on the floor.

She was standing still within a great expanse of empty space. A white mist filled the air making it difficult for her to see. Usagi started to panic.

"Where am i?" She asked allowed.

"Your majesty, I am glad you are well" Usagi was stunned to see Sailor Pluto standing before her.

"Pluto, but how?" Usagi said as she felt hot tears flow down her cheeks. Pluto smiled at her Queen.

"You have been through so much, the power of the Silver Crystal has brought me here to speak to you" Pluto said. Usagi nodded not sure what to say.

"Serenity, your mission will now be coming to an end. The reason your soul has not moved on is because the Silver Crystal needs a holder, you are the last Queen of the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystal must be passed down to another of your lineage." Pluto stopped when she saw Usagi wipe the tears from her eyes.

"That was meant to be Chibiusa…." Usagi said. Pluto nodded sadly.

"The Silver Crystal sent you here because it was the only universe that truly needed you. Parallel versions of us are here even though they are different. Another version of Endymion is here, his soul is very close to that of the Endymion you have known but yes, there are differences. In a way, King Endymion or Chiba Mamoru has always wanted to protect you, even after his death which is why the Prince Endymion of this universe has been so drawn to you. His soul is connected to the man you have loved Serenity, please, give him a chance. The Inner and Outer Senshi are here as well, at least, a part of their spirits that are connected to you. Live out the rest of your life here Serenity. You will have a contented life and a daughter for the Moon will be born. Once that occurs your life force as the Moon Queen will transfer to your daughter until eventually she becomes the next Queen, you will age like a normal human being, you will grow old with your new family and then your soul will join us within the cosmic cauldron where we are waiting for you" Pluto said before she started to disappear.

"Wait, I don't understand…." Usagi cried out.

"Yes you do Serenity, you know in your heart that your time is coming, I promise, you will grow old with Endymion and have children with him, you may even get to see grandchildren, be happy Serenity, that's all we ever wanted for you" Pluto said as the rest of the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi, King Endymion, Chibiusa, Helios and the Shitennou appeared all smiling at Usagi. Once their images had left her she broke down crying.

"No, please, don't leave me" Usagi said through her tears. Why did she have to be the last one? Why couldn't her soul join them now and be reborn with them all over again?

Usagi woke up in bed with Rei sleeping pretty close to her. Usagi could hear Rei's light breathing next to her. She looked strained, tired. It was early in the morning and Usagi could feel that her cheeks were wet, so she had been crying in her sleep. Usagi then turned over slightly and looked at this universe's version of the fire Senshi. She certainly looked like Rei and held some of her fire but could Usagi really see this woman as the Rei she had known, who she had cherished? She then thought about all the people in this world she had come to know as versions of her dead friends. Could she overlook it all? None of them shared or even had the memories she did, wouldn't she be lonely? But then Pluto had said she would be content here and she would grow old with them all like a normal person. She would have children; she always wanted more than one child. This may not be a fantastic replica of the life she had once lived but she knew deep down in her heart that the Silver Crystal had taken her to the best place, she could live out the rest of her days with these people. Sighing in contentment Usagi pushed herself upwards and then noticed Ami, Michiru, Min and Haruka were all asleep on the foot of her bed with a blanket wrapped around them. They had all stayed with her waiting for her to wake up. She smiled warmly at them. She then thought about Prince Endymion, yes she really did want to see him. He was different, more battle hardened but still, she could see Mamoru in him, the man she had always loved.

"You're awake?" Haruka asked as she rubbed her eyes waking up those around her. Usagi smiled at her friends as they came and sat on her bed.

"We were so worried about you" Min said.

"We've had word from the Court, Minako and Makoto are ok and they are waiting for you. Prince Endymion is getting the place ready" Michiru said brightly.

"He wasn't able to come and see you but I am sure he will be overjoyed that you are well" Ami said.

"Are you well enough to eat? We need to get you ready" Rei said smiling up at Usagi. Usagi couldn't help herself; she just had to hug Rei. Rei at first went a little stiff but then she responded to Usagi's hug just as passionately as Usagi. Rei was looking forward to a long and wonderful friendship with Usagi. Haruka and Michiru leaned towards each other with smiles on their faces whilst Ami and Min watched on happily. Min then closed her eyes. This is exactly what she had hoped for, now their home would be a bright and happy place again, all because of this girl with the Odango hairstyle.

"Eh Usa, you'll squeeze the life out of me, I have to still work in the temple" Rei muffled out laughing. Usagi squeezed Rei a little tighter before letting her go.

"So what happens now?" Usagi asked.

"Erm, well, the people of the Luna district are all going to be anxious to see you, they think you will be their new leader, maybe their Queen but best not let the King know that" Haruka said and then winked cheekily.

"And they want Prince Endymion" Rei said mischievously.

"So that means you and Prince Endymion will be our new leaders, you can't escape this fate, I don't think any of else will let you leave" Min said seriously although she was smiling. Usagi blinked widely and then nodded.

"So you are going to have a busy few weeks now, you have to choose a whole new court!" Ami said enthusiastically.

"Well, not completely new, I want all of you to stay with me, always" Usagi said. They had all gone silent but Usagi could see on their faces, this was pleasing to them.

"Don't forget your guards" Michiru added.

"Oh that's easy, Haruka, Nephrite and Kunzite will be my main guards" Usagi said.

"What about Jadeite?" Rei asked. Usagi looked at Rei blankly which made her laugh a little.

"He has spilled blood Usa, he may not be able to remain a priest, I think he was training a young man called Helios" Rei said. Usagi nodded thinking about the last time she had seen Helios.

"Ok, so that means Jadeite will be part of my guard and maybe Zoisite when he is not busy working with Ami" Usagi said. Ami nodded happily. Usagi looked at all of her friends and felt calm.

'If it is my destiny to remain here then that is what I shall do, I shall keep on fighting for those I love and someday, someday in the future I'll join all my friends again for there is always possibilities out there for us and there is always hope. No matter how bad things get I know I'll be ok, I'm not alone anymore, but then again, I'm not ever truly alone am I?' Usagi thought to herself as she looked towards the window. For the first time in a long time, she was looking forward to the remainder of her life.

Prince Endymion had finished signing off papers that his brother had sent him. The Luna district was now under his remit and he was responsible for everything that went on within the district. He had cleaned the court out and thrown most of Lord Jiro's stuff away. He walked towards a private study; he guessed it had hardly been used as dust had gathered on the table and chairs. Walking up towards a large window he looked outside. Many people had started to come to the new court hoping to see himself and most importantly, to see Usagi. He could hear the noises of people outside but thankfully the window he was looking out of was overlooking the gardens. Closing his eyes he took a large intake of breathe. Today was the start of his life, a new path and he was happy, he had every hope that on this new path he would have new friends as well as some old friends but again, most importantly to him on this new road, he wanted Usagi by his side.

'Now we can create something Usa, lets create a new world together. As long as you are with me I know I want nothing else in this world. I guess my soul has always been waiting for you, my Usako' Endymion thought as Kunzite opened the door.

"They're here" Kunzite stated simply.

"Yes they are, Usa is here!" Minako screamed out happily. Endymion shook his head and chuckled, it seemed his Usako always had this effect on people. Now was the beginning of their new lives together, he prayed it would be a happy one.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hi**

 **I decided to just post this up so now the story is finished :-)**

 **Mercedes1312 - Thank you for the review and support of this story, I hope this last chapter was ok :-)**

 **I will post a new story up soon once I know which one. I have just finished my Crossover with Sailor Moon and Yona of the Dawn, it stands at 10,000 words as a one shot. I have two stories that I am working on - Inuyasha crossover (Usagi and Sesshomaru pairing) and I am doing a re-write AU of the first Arc of Sailor Moon, I just love SenshixShitennou, especially when the Shitennou and Mamoru are dark characters in them.**

 **Will see you guys soon :-)**


End file.
